Put me Out
by Inane Insane
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto. This sounded so wrong to him. So why, just why, couldn't he let go of it? Sasunaru, shounen-aiyaoi, MM
1. Put me Out

Yay. A multi-chapter ficcie I'll probably totally ruin later!!! Cheer for me, then throw me off of a cliff.

Anyways, it's SasuNaruSasu, and in Naru's POV. So I'll put up the stuff.

**WARNING: **This contains shounen-ai, yaoi, and a bit of angst!... Or maybe a little more... O.o

**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooO - Separation of first and second part

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo- Separation of second and third part

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM- End Chapter

**Put me Out, Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, we were friends. I gave you my heart, there the story ends._

_-Unknown_

Running, kicking up dirt as his feet moved forward, not stopping once and with a steady beat, with a steady 'crunch, crunch, crunch', the boy moved quickly, quietly, as if he was really actually flying on raven's wings. Raven wings that reminded him of black hair and black eyes and the pale skin of a re-incarnated demon that snuck around, crept around, breaking people's souls with superior red eyes and a smirking laugh that just screamed that you'd never be stronger then him, he'd always dominate you, and he'd always be the first person you thought of in the morning.

He continued the pace with the steady crunches, even though his heart screamed at him to stop, his lungs pleaded with him to fall, and his mind screamed at him to die. Die because he wasn't wanted, because he was an embarrassment to other's abilities, and even an embarrassment to the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon with even more superior eyes then the demon with the black hair that snuck around and killed you soundlessly. He was an embarrassing host, with his baby-blue eyes and sun-kissed locks of hair, such abnormal skin that harbored on being dark, but always held a pale tinge to it, and with his innocence of the world that he so much hated. He was an embarrassment to the whole village, to himself, to the boy with the red eyes that almost held the same past as him, except he had a family, and had the taunting words that mocked him with everything he didn't have, that said that he'd never, ever had it as long as the boy's mind lived on and his soul stayed black.

Collapsing, finally, for his stamina had just died along with the thing he loved to call his bravery, so he was just a quivering mass of embarrassing thoughts and dreams. Crystal liquid flooded his eyes as he tried not moving, tried not being noticed with his bright orange suit with the swirls on his arms and the fuzz around the neckline. Tried not being a lost speed bump that had somehow landed in the world's path, the world holding the black-haired prodigy and the pink-haired hater and the malice-filled eyes, the ones he had never, ever seen as friendly. And after a while of being an embarrassing, scared, bright orange lump in the world's path for the so-called peace filled with cotton-candy clouds and green-apple dreams with ginger scents surrounding them and the greenest grass that had lemonade flavored rain drops falling upon it, the blonde collapsed inside his mind, baby blue orbs that were scared and scarred and sold closing tightly and tiredly.

oooooooooooooooooooooO

Waking up. Waking up in a room with Miso-Ramen scents and stale, lonely look to it was what the Kyubbi holder had expected. Not waking up to a room with a smell of something weird, like the faint smell of a chocolate cigar that didn't even taste like chocolate, and seeing a room that was dark and even more lonely then his, like the monsters under his bed, the monsters in his head. That's what he hadn't expected. And after a few more minutes of contemplating about the monsters in his head, and the chocolate cigars that didn't taste like chocolate, he remembered.

Remembered red eyes with black demons and raven wings that snuck around and screamed hatred and with killing lives and it was only then that he noticed he had been mixing up everything in a confused bundle that had only made sense in his pain-filled mind. Then he got up and ran slowly, so his feet made no noise compared to the pounding in his head, the pounding echoing off the walls and through the halls, only to come back twice as hard and twice as painful. So he just walked and concentrated on running slowly, feet padding the hallways and the pounding echoing off the walls.

Until he came to a door, a paper white door with white, white walls that he could practically see through, so much like the raven-wing haired demon seeing through his façade, and laughing at it as he played his own façade, just for the Kyuubi holder. Soft music, like a black-haired man's eyes with a scar over his nose, floated from the white door and it sounded like it was playing just for him, drawing him like a child to a mother's embrace, one he never had. So it was playing almost soundlessly, like hearing with the sound turned off and seeing with his eyes closed. So drawn was he that he actually opened the door and stared in surprise at the inside. At the raven-haired demon that killed with red eyes and smirking lips and hated him, and loved him, and made him confused and embarrassed and something that the blonde-haired innocent couldn't handle with the monsters in his head and the pounding echoing off the walls and the green apple dreams with lemonade flavored paths...

The ground rushed up to meet him very suddenly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why is Kakashi-sensei ALWAYS late? It's not like he has a life, with his perverted books..." The blonde mumbled, on the ground and one knee pulled up to his chest in the lazy position he had been maintaining for three hours. It was even worse that he couldn't propose a date to Sakura-chan and get a sore head/arm/side, or any other appendage, damaged, simply because the pink-haired girl wasn't here. Simply because, after everything that had happened with the Sasuke and Orochimaru incident, her parents, the parents that screamed and yelled and killed each other with words and they only did that because they were worried over the green-eyed girl's health, were scared because of Sasuke. But especially of Naruto, because of the fox demon, and the innocence, and the not knowing how much he effected their daughter. So they had taken her away and left them, Sasuke and Naruto and perverted Kakashi, all alone on tough missions that would kill them sooner or later. They lived for it though, thrived off it, and damn anyone who tried taking them away from their addiction.

So they lived without their pink-haired team mate, their cheerleader and friend with encouraging comments and laughing remarks. They could if she, once in awhile, sent her best regards and smiles that would cheer them up on a bad day. They'd have too if she couldn't, anyways.

An impatient snort emitted from the blonde as he moved, finally stretching his legs out in front of him and glaring openly at the stoic boy standing with his arms crossed and head down. The boy was here before him, for Kami-sama's sake!! And he had been in that position even before Naruto had came, only offering a curt nod and brief glare when Naruto had gave him a rude greeting involving 'Sasuke-chan'. No one human could do that! Not even Kakashi-sensei could do that! It was then that a sudden thought, mixed with a delicious idea, presented itself on a silver platter to his mind. No one AWAKE could do that.

With the delicious plan and a careful walk past the sleeping boy, the blue-eyed boy found himself at the river bank, forming the necessary chakra to battle against the water as he walked onto it to the middle, where the water was deeper and cleaner. Which only presented Naruto with a small, but hard, problem. What was he going to carry it in? His forehead protector would only have a bit of water, and it would probably spill everywhere when he was going up the slope. His jacket and pants would probably wet him more then Sasuke, because they'd splash everywhere. And Hell if he was going to use his boxers. Which brought The blonde host to one article of clothing.

Grinning madly as he took off his shoes to complete step two of his dastardly plan, he quickly scooped up as much water as he could in them, tipping them back so the front of his shoes wouldn't spill the water. Satisfied that both his shoes only let out a drop or two as he climbed up the slope, a grin came over his face. This was the best plan he had ever come up with! Well, besides coloring all over the Hokage monument's faces. But he had gotten caught and a free supper of ramen out of that one. He would get a pleasing view of Sasuke and a right to laugh out of this one.

Finally coming to stand in front of the ninja genius, Naruto got ready to dump the shoe-full of water onto him. Until he noticed something. Sasuke didn't look angry, upset, dangerous, or any of the emotions he usually did. He looked peaceful. And pretty. Which stirred up some unwanted thoughts inside the Kyuubi holder's head.

He always knew Sasuke was pretty, but never actually thought about it, took the time to stare and savor like other girls did. He studied the features of his rival, from the pale, doll-like face to the sharp, silky black tendrils of hair that hung over his eyes, almost covering them from view. His appreciative gaze fell on the pouty lips the angelic-looking boy possessed. They were slightly parted in light breathes, and it was a sudden thought that he had kissed those lips before. Entirely by accident, of course. He still couldn't deny that he liked the taste that was evidently Sasuke.

It was only then that he noticed that he had unconsciously gotten closer to those lips, his nose just millimeters away from the black-haired boy's. A thought of kissing Sasuke again crossed his mind, stringing itself to the far corners of his mind, just to leave a blush on the blonde's face as the brief thought became an all out impulse to do so. But he couldn't! Sasuke would think he was a fag, and he hated to admit it, but Sasuke was one of the people he was closest too.

He feared the sudden closeness as their lips barely brushed each other, resulting in a large shock on the blue-eyed teen's part. Sasuke might not have, or might have, felt it, but he was asleep. Which disappointed Naruto in the slightest, because he wondered if he would have felt the same thing from that brief brush of lips. The disappointment and sudden craving was gone in a matter of seconds, though, when he realized what he was doing, and what he was supposed to be doing.

Suddenly stumbling backwards, but not enough to make his hard-earned water fall from the temporary confinement, he spluttered and beat himself up over what he just did, and contemplated doing, again. He kissed Sasuke. Again. Not exactly identified as a kiss, though, but still close enough to be one, right?

He blamed his masochistic streak for that incident.

Finally out of his daze and immature need, the foxy grin was painted back on his face again, blocking any further thoughts of that incident. He'd pay Sasuke back for that! For making him do that! It was his fault, after all, for looking so pretty standing there, asleep, dead to the world but still deathly aware.

The shoes prevented him from hitting himself over thinking about Sasuke and prettiness in the same sentence again, but he was only glad enough to empty the liquid contents in his shoes over Sasuke's head. He only had to stand on his tippy toes a little to bring the shoes over Sasuke's head to pour away.

He suspected the boy to wake up and glare at him, send a few insults his way and maybe tackle him or punch him. Maybe even suspected that Sasuke would look ridiculous waking up, drenched like a rat as the black spikes of hair in the back drooped from the sudden weight the water added. The one thing he didn't expect was for Sasuke to wake up, almost instantly, like he wasn't even asleep, and stare at him levelly. Staring back was the only thing that Naruto found he could do, hands slack but still gripping his wet shoes. Baby blues clashed against bloody red, and it was only then that he noticed Sasuke's eyes were Sharingan. Why? That thought repeated in his mind, along with flurries of emotions mixed into other thoughts that related to the black-haired enigma. He resisted the urge to shiver as Sasuke continued to stare at him with those red eyes, ones that reflected a slight bloodlust and murder. Sasuke looked like a demon...

A chilling voice broke the silence, no anger and malice dripping from the words. "You shouldn't have done that, dobe." Chillingly scary, because no emotion penetrated those words, no signs of life crossing over the black-haired boy's face. He didn't even have time to contemplate how emotionless the boy was before the ground rushed up to meet him very suddenly, and a heavy weight was pressed on his hips and wrists. Baby blue eyes widened as they met with bloody red once again, and he had to resist the urge to gasp or scream. Sasuke's eyes... Paralyzing...

A smirk was brought to the blood-eyed boy as he watched the fear flit across the Kyuubi holder's irises, the emotion purely unmasked as they stared at each other. The blonde was paralyzed. He felt helpless, like he couldn't do anything. It was like how he felt when he was young... He couldn't even call up the urge to yell at the black-haired ninja, tell him to get the fuck off before he kicked his ass. All he felt like he could do was stare, fear, and hope Sasuke wouldn't do anything they'd both regret.

The melancholy dripping of water stretched the silence between them, coupled with light gasps and breathes mingled as they lay motionless, Sasuke on top of Naruto and Naruto under Sasuke. Another shiver from the Kyuubi as a drop of water dripped onto the very corner of his eyes, closing them as it slid down slowly, giving the effect of a crying child. The stillness broken at that single act, the Uchiha smirked in a more predatory manner.

Eyes still closed off to the world, but skin burning at the wrists and hips as the grip stayed intact, he felt Sasuke move, ever so lightly, legs more slack and hands less hurting as he leaned down, raven-haired head practically nuzzling Naruto's blonde locks. Cold breathe danced across his neck, across his flesh as another shiver found it's way down his spine, this one barely visible. The voice spoke again, so emotionless, but, this time, something had changed. This voice had a light purr to it, barely audible over the pounding in the blonde teen's head. "Never, ever do that again, Dobe."

He didn't try snapping back with a remark of 'then don't fall asleep in the middle of the bridge, you bastard!', just listened intently and enjoyed the sensual purr, something Kakashi-sensei would probably delight in. "Else I will do something you will not enjoy. Not enjoy at all."

And the weight from his hips and wrist were suddenly lifted, the warmth of another body escaping Naruto, making him feel even colder then before, with Sasuke dripping wet above him. The breathe on his neck left an impression, though, and it was a second more before Naruto opened his eyes, the blue orbs giving off the feeling that he was confused, maybe even scared. A second more as he realized why Sasuke had presumed his stance against the bridge, as a 'pop' was heard, announcing the arrival of their sensei.

The mask was set upon his face as he scrambled up, pointing an accusing finger at their sensei and trying to forget what had just happened. "Your late!" Proclaimed loudly but without a second voice, a female voice that would have to be replaced by another. But they played on motionlessly as the silver-haired teacher placed a hand behind his head, the smile concealed behind a black mask made of cloth. "Well, I was helping Iruka-sensei grade some papers for some students, and it was only a few hours later that I realized I was late!"

More believable then the other lies, almost believable, if Naruto hadn't known that Iruka would probably be teaching right now, not grading papers.

He could only mutter and curse his teacher for being late as they set off for their mission, the older man explaining while the stoic boy known as Sasuke was normal. Anti-social. Not freaking him out with cold breathes upon his neck and promises of something he wouldn't enjoy. He hid the confusion behind a glare and a smile, waving his arms wildly in gestures of untamed energy. "So, all we have to do is clean out the hot springs? Or something like that? That'll be easy!" A grin was painted on his face as his hands rested comfortably behind his head, face facing towards the sun. "We'll be done in a few hours!"

The silver-haired man stopped and shook his head, the cloth stretching to give the impression of a smile. "Nope. It's going to take longer. Remember, I'm only supervising you!"

This dropped the blonde's spirits greatly as he glared full force at their sensei, who was still flashing an invisible smile at the two. Are one, considering that Sasuke was still being an anti-social bastard. Naruto huffed. He could at least glare at Kakashi! The blonde knew, for a fact, that Sasuke would rather be doing some mind numbing training then cleaning a dirty pool. A glare was sent silently over to his rival/best friend/tormentor. Geez, he could at least show some anger!

Whipping his head around as Kakashi spoke once again, he had a feeling of dread come over him as the words flew easily from their sensei's mouth.

"Oh. And you'll have to wear you swimming trunks. Don't want to get your clothes dirty now, ne?"

Naruto had a very, very bad feeling about this.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWtbc

Yay! I'm actually done a Naruto ficcie! cheer, confetti -.- Let me suck all over again XD. And dun worry, there is a plot!

... Or is there? ;;

Oh, yeah. To anyone who was confused, the reason I changed styles so quickly? Because, in the first bit, Naruto was confused, hurt, and VERY emotional. In the second one, he was just... normal. Acting normal and such. So you see my style.

The more emotional the scene, the better I think I write.

So, yeah. I think I might be updating more often XD;;;. No clue . So yeah. A big thanks to Tia and kitty!!!! Yer both awesome XD.

And if I spelled 'Kyuubi' wrong, please inform me!

Now fer the little translator shit.

-sensei: Teacher

-chan: Kinda formal way of greeting a friend, usually a girl.

Kami-sama: God, basically. -Sama is a very important person, while Kami means God ;;;.

Ne?: Right?

Ain't the button just waiting to be clicked? Click the button. You know you want too XD.


	2. So I am

The second chapter of 'Put me Out' Is actually here! I didn't procrastinate as much! -gasp- -.-. Gad, I suck.

Anyways, I'll just quickly put anything that needs to be put here XD;;;;.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING:** This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooO - Separation of first and second part

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo- Separation of second and third part

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM- End Chapter

Oh, yes. In case anyone ever wondered, the 'XD' thing is a laughing sign.

**Reviews to :**

**Duenna**: Thanks for the encouragement .

**LittleDarkOne:** Thank!! I'm glad you think I keep them in character . I'm gonna have fun with the pool cleaning mission XD. Thanks again and here's the second chapter.

**AaarikaaA:** Love the sexual tension part, for me anyways XD. Fun to write. And be both! I love scaring the reviewers and making them amused XD. It's fun that way ;;. And for the first part? Basically, Naruto is running away from something (someone? XP), and he's kinda emotional, so that explains the whacked up writing! Get it? And thanks for the review ;;.

**Suicidal Skies:** Dun worry, Ti-Ti! I won't go off a cliff XD. And thankies ;. You're the best too!

**BishieHuggler:** Thanks! I love those kind of stories too, and I'm glad you think I write like that . I'll have to check that book out to see how bad it is XD.

**Iceheart19:** Thanks . Glad you think so.

**Aiko:** Thank you for notifying me of my mistake! It was 'sposed at be a one shot, then I got this kick-ass plot, then I wrote it as a multi-chapter, then I hated it -.-

**VaN LuVeR:** Thanks for liking it so much . And here ya go Reviews

**Hyperactivatror**: Will do XD. Glad you like it . Thanks for reading!

**Shirl:** :: grins :: Thank you very much for the compliment! Only my sister and my friend tell me I write good XD;;;. And thank you for not confusing the writing styles lots, either O.o... Thank you, again, for the advice XD. And I forgot to erase the one-shot part -.- I got a kick-ass plot, and... Yeah XD. I forgot. So thank you again and I hope you continue reading!

**Ranoshi-ai:** Thank you, Ranoshi-ai-san! . And yes, he did open his eyes after Naruto did that, but after a few seconds XD. And Sasuke is bad! Bad Sasu! XD. More to come, and thank you for reading!

**Yuri:** Yeah, he had to XD. Damn. But it would ruin the whole story if they kissed right away! And I mean while both parties are awake XD. Will update now, and thanks for reading!

**Liebes:** The head spinning, is that a good thing? XD;;;. Glad you enjoyed the fic!

**Put me Out, Chapter 2**

_We can dream for something there, reach for something that never was. He asked "Can friendships be the same way?"_

_- Tiana Boykin, my friend_

Why, why did he always have to land himself in situations that would hurt him? Kill him inside and twist his thoughts, his dreams, his goals of becoming the hated best, the worst Hokage? Impossible dreams that lay shattered until he swept them up and glued them back together, with cracks and spider webs that represented his sanity? Hard sanity that refused to acknowledge the misty fog of insanity laying at it's feet.

Hard sanity, hardly there insanity. Perfectly fit for his mind.

So he stared up at crimson eyes that were hardish-softish, flashing between being worried and being normal, normal with indifferent eyes that screamed at him that he wasn't where the black-haired boy was, up high on a pedestal where he remained untouched and loved, whilst the blonde was under everyone's feet, being trampled and hurt and unloved, hated. But now wasn't the time to care whether or not he was really the dirt under everyone's shoe, the orphan nobody wanted, whilst Sasuke was the person everyone wanted, wanted to be and be with.

He had to figure out why Sasuke had... No, still liked him.

He didn't want to say love. Love was a nasty thing when it involved him, usually there to stab his heart and twist the dagger, and it was like an exact replica from a book he had once read, became bored with and skipped to the death of the two lovers. A tragedy in and out of itself, but not, because they had died together, sorrowfully ever after, dead and buried and hated because of love.

He hated love when love was Sasuke.

Hard to speak, he realized, when it felt as if his vocal cords were scraped raw. From what, he did not know. But he had a small suspicion that it was connected to the salty trails on his cheeks and lips when he licked them, the dryness finally coming through to his mind. The mind that had so many questions, with insane and sane thoughts stalking the normal ones and killing them. So he asked something he shouldn't have, couldn't have normally, but somehow, did.

"Why did you almost kill her?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Stop watching me undress Kakashi, you hentai! Aren't your perverted books enough to keep you from leering at me!?" He turned around angrily, orange jacket and loose black tank top hanging from his hands to expose his bare torso. Not saying he wasn't proud of his body. He trained everyday, so he was OK, in a sense. Enough to get perverted man to leer at him, at least.

"Me? Perverted? Why do you say such things, Naruto? Such accusations hurt a man's pride!" Thankfully, though, he heard footsteps moving away from him as he dropped his jacket and shirt into a small locker with a sigh. He swore the white-haired man was out to get him. It wasn't enough that he had to clean a stupid bath house. He had to wear his swim trunks, too. Damn Kakashi and his perverted ideas...

Finally finishing undressing, another sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't believe Kakashi-sensei just had to except this particular mission, at this particular time. He had screamed at him, complained about low-level missions for superior ninjas like himself, but, of course, he had no choice but to go back home quickly and get his swim trunks, then meet at the baths.

It just had to be this day.

It was hard enough to not think about why he had kissed Sasuke, why he felt a shiver run up his spine every time he remembered how close Sasuke was to his ear, how much... Deeper his voice sounded, like he was going to eat Naruto, leave the remnants of him in the dust, broken some what and crying. He blamed his rivalry on this, the shivers and the fearful thoughts. The anger that bubbled and boiled under the surface of it. He was just angry. That was all. He was just angry.

After a few more moments of contemplating their twisted 'friendship', the blonde quickly pulled on his shorts and silently cursed his sensei and the people who usually cleaned the pool. They just had to be fired that day, didn't they? Why did the Gods hate him, too?

Picking up the bucket that Kakashi had left for him after leaving, a scowl crossed his face as he glared at the contents inside the small bucket. Powder shit, rags, liquid shit... How the hell was he supposed to use these things? Maybe he could just pour all of it all over the pool and declare it done. That could always work, right? But then Kakashi would just make him do the damn thing all over again, and let Sasuke watch, the bastard.

Thinking about the raven-haired boy only brought back more unbidden thoughts about the morning, and he had to hurriedly get out of the change room before he could think fully about those thoughts. Damn Sasuke and his... Mind powers or whatever. Maybe Sharingan could really see into people's minds! Maybe Sasuke had implanted a little thought thingie that said "Think about that raven-haired bastard more then you should!". He'd have to get him back for that.

Jumping carefully into the hole that was dubbed 'the bath for the bath house' (Didn't really know what to call it, so... whatever.). He carefully made his way to the other side, where his white haired sensei sat, perched upon a rock and reading his favorite book.

He glared venomously up at the possessor of such a dirty book, patiently (or impatiently waiting, if you took account of his foot tapping against the stone and the glare) waiting for his sensei regard him. Not even after a minute of starting, he sighed loudly, finally speaking. "Hey! Kakashi, you hentai! Look!"

The rather degrading name earned him a smile, eye crinkled as it looked at the sun-blonde boy happily. Stupid pervert... "How're you 'sposed to use these things? It's not like I've ever used them before..."

The last part was mumbled, wouldn't have been heard if the silver-haired man in front of him didn't have sharp hearing. A grin and a laugh, barked out almost, as Kakashi grinned at him behind his mask. Kami, Kakashi was high when he read his books. "Of course you haven't Naruto. Your house is a mess. But it's just basically putting some of that solution..." He pointed to the bottle in the bucket, the yellow cap almost off. "With the rag I gave you. The powdery stuff is for the real hard stains. And you wash the cloth once in awhile, to make it cleaner. All you have to do is wash the rocks, the tub, make it clean from all the dirty things that get in the bathe. We're only doing the men's tub today."

He could practically here the leer in his sensei's voice when he said 'all the dirty things that get in the bath'.

A baby blue-eyed glare sat fixedly on the bucket as he walked away from the masked man, who had already returned to his book, after a nod of affirmation. That sounded like boring work! Even when Sakura-chan was here, they did boring work. Why did they always have to do such hard, boring work?!

He continued to ramble in his head, unaware of anything until his pissed-off glance landed on Sasuke, as the pale boy stepped out of the changing rooms.

Naruto's thoughts went down the drain, and suddenly boiled to create a bright red blush as his eyes continued to stare at the raven-haired boy that was standing there, an identical bucket and supplies to Naruto's held in his hand. Holy shit, no wonder the girl's fawned over him like he was some sort of sex God. He was!

Oddly, the first thing Naruto noticed was Sasuke's hair, which looked even prettier then it was before, almost as black as shadows, because of his pale skin. And, Naruto suddenly threw into his motionless thoughts, he made everything look good. His pale skin, that might have looked sickly on anyone else, looked soft, smooth, anything that anyone would ever want to touch and keep. And his body was something to drool over, have wet dreams over. The Uchiha wasn't overly muscled, but he could still see the faint traces of training, fighting, practicing outlined on the stomach and chest, on the legs and arms. And Naruto definitely didn't want to get a look at the black-haired boy's backside. He'd probably drop dead.

Turning away quickly after a few more seconds of ogling his teammate, he made a disgusted face, even though the blush was still there and his heart (and thoughts) were going a mile a minute. Yes! That... That jerk must have put something in his thoughts! He wouldn't be thinking how nice Uchiha's body was if it wasn't that! He blamed the side effects of that jerk's little move this morning! It set his hormone's off, or something, and the bug in his head was making it worse!! Stupid, fucking jerk...

He occupied himself with finding a spot on the rocks that wouldn't hurt his knees too much, and plopped down rather harshly, causing a wince of pain. Maybe pain would get his mind off stupid jerks! Maybe cleaning would, too. That didn't mean he was entirely up to the idea.

Pouring some cleaning stuff onto the flimsy rag Kakashi had provided him with, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell that assaulted his nose. Ewww. This stuff smelled like shit. He'd have to live, though, right? Not like he had a choice, because of stupid perverts...

He hardly noticed padding footsteps heading towards him as he wiped the stones down, bending down so he could stick his arm into a rather deep space between some rocks. It was only when he spotted pale feet that he tensed up, ready for a verbal assault of some kind.

Well, if there was one.

He looked up confusedly as Sasuke just passed him without any incident happening, not one word or insult traded. He just... Walked calmly pass... Was Sasuke allowed to do that?! That wasn't fair! He always reacted! Even if it was only a little bit! Stupid jerk!

Before he could do anything about it, though, a loud voice invaded his ears. "Get back to work, Naruto! Stop slacking! You do want to go home tonight, ne?"

He barely repressed a growl as he bent over to do work again, sneaking a look at the back of Sasuke, before looking down rather quickly. Stupid Jerk. He had no right to ignore him. He'd stop him after finishing this stupid mission....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HEY! Sasuke, you bastard!! Saaasssuuukkkkeee!"

A whining voice invaded the dark night, stirring the air as fast-paced running added to the noise. He glared ahead at the barely visible silhouette that was his rival, AKA his best friend. He was such a jerk! He couldn't even wait for him, even when he politely asked for once in his life? Stupid ass...

He finally caught up to the black haired prodigy, breathing a bit heavily from the run he just endured. Sasuke was far ahead by the time he was done dressing, and he had to run real fast just to catch up to him before he got home. Cold, inconsistent jerk...

Poking the taller boy rather harshly in the arm, he glared as best as he could. Coals were only added to the fire as the avenger continued to ignore him, walking ahead and not even sparing the blonde a glance. Kami, what got stuck up his ass so high? Couldn't he just look at him for a second?!

"Hey! Sasuke, you ass! I'm talking too you!" He finally got the thought to step in front of the Sharingan user and stick his face right up to his, with the small thought accompanying the bright idea that, just maybe, this wasn't the smartest idea he had ever had. It was only this morning (or yesterday morning, he couldn't tell if it was past twelve yet...) that he had practically been molested by the Uchiha.

The action earned him a motionless Sasuke, black eyes finally giving in too look at the Kyuubi holder very close to his own face. The blonde stayed there for a second, before backing up, a triumphant smile on his face. Hah! So the bastard wasn't totally immune to his advances!... Ok, that sounded just wrong...

"Ha! Finally got your attention! I needa ask you something!" Cocking his hip in one direction and placing a hand on it, he made a face at Sasuke, tongue sticking out of his lips ever so slightly. "You could at least stop when someone asks you! It's common courtesy! I even know that!"

He only received a stare in return, the boy in front of him voiceless. Until he said something he could have done with out. "Don't stick out your tongue if you're not going to use it, Dobe."

The blonde spluttered at that comment, the simple sentence causing images in his head. Stupid, jerk Sasuke! "Shut up, you Bastard! Listen!"

His blush earned a smirk from Sasuke, but, thankfully, the boy fell silent. He glared one last time before opening his mouth, ready to ask his question. Before he realized he hadn't even put his question into words.

Well, it would be stupid to ask "Sasuke! Why were you ignoring me?!?!?!". He would sound like some love-sick puppy! And if he asked "Why didn't you talk to me at the bath, huh?", he'd just sound like some obsessed friend. He didn't want to sound like anything bad in front of Sasuke! Because, well, he was Sasuke. If you were his rival/best friend, you had to act better then him! Which he always did, except for this one moment.

Lost in his own thoughts, the blonde was unaware of the growing impatience on the Uchiha heir's face. It was hard not to be impatient with someone when they were staring off someplace, thinking about something or other while leaving the person they were supposed to be asking a question annoyed and angry.

After a few more minutes of silence (and contemplation, depending who it was), Sasuke let out a low growl, breaking the thought train of the blonde. "Next time, don't waste MY time and actually know the question your going to ask, dead last."

And, without even a second glance, Sasuke walked around Naruto and continued doing said action. Away from Naruto. Without Naruto asking the stupid question that had been plaguing his mind for hours.

God damn it, Sasuke was a jerk! Walking away and embarrassing him for the THIRD time that day!!! Asshole...

Naruto sighed angrily after Sasuke left, surprised at himself, because he hadn't even tried stopping the Sharingan user to yell in his face and start a fight. Maybe it was the hormone thing/mind thing again. The hormone thing/mind thing was making him act like an idiot around Sasuke! Damn, stupid, piece of...thing...

The only thing breaking the silence now was the soft pad of footsteps as Naruto walked, and a muttered word that could be barely heard.

"Jerk..."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMW- Tbc

Yay! I'm done the second chapter!! Faster then I update WAEF.... -.-....

Anyways, I liked writing this one, and I hated it.... But yeah, it turned out the same . I really enjoy writing my more 'intense' part of the story, because it pushes me to be more original and all .

And, if anyone hadn't guessed, the first part, where Naruto is talking about a book? It's from Romeo and Juliet. I had to repost this chapter because I learned I did something wrong there -.-...

The hormone thing/mind thing is the thing Naruto blames for his sudden lack of perverted thoughts regarding Sasuke XD. He thinks Sasuke planted a mind thing in his head that released too many hormones, which made his hormones direct themselves at Sasuke. nods XD We alllll know it's something different XP.

I think you guys can expect faster updates until the end of June! Then have to go to my dad's house, and I can't update for about a month or so -.-.... Unless I can down load a word pad or something...

So, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the fic and here's the translator thing!

Hentai: Pervert

-sensei: Means 'teacher'. Add it to someone's name, like Kakashi's, and you get 'Kakashi-teacher'.

Kami: God. Add -sama, and it's a more formal/respectful way of saying God.

Ne?: Right?

And, if ANYONE can be a beta for me, please leave your email address in a review? I cannot post on Ffnet anymore, and I was hoping that someone would do that for me. He only reward you'll get is to read it beforehand, and maybe something else if I can think of it. Thanks to anyone who offers beforehand!

So, yeah, there ya go! I actually updated a bit faster then my usual pace! (snail pace XP). So, yeah, later people!

And, remember! When you press the button, one less baby bunny gets killed by a the pawns of Master Bate.

Nah, I'm just joking XD. But I don't mind reviews XP


	3. Nothing But

Ok...This is the third chapter of 'Put me out'. Which I have terribly procrastinated on. So, I'll keep the notes short and give you guys your chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING**: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo- Separates first from second part

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW- End Chapter

**Review Reviews**:

**Yuen-chan: **I don't kill baby bunnies, Master Bate does XP. And the intense part is just a bunch of emotions by Naruto -. And the angst bit? I didn't think that was too much XD;;;. Sorry!

**Eyes0nme19: **Thanks, and will do!

**Tsuyuno: **Yeah, I like being mean to Naru sometimes XD Will do with the update!

**GaaraXsasuXnaru FANATIC(): **Thank you! I'm glad you like my style of writing, and that you actually slow down to understand it . And the special chapter is going to be next chapter! XD Just a bit, though XD. But too... physical for FFnet XP. And dun hit me! -hides- XP. Here's the third chapter!

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: **Did you now? Well, hope you liked it the first time! XD;;;

**VaN LuVeR: **Lmao. Glad you love it so much! And I wish Sasuke did feel bad ;;. But, Nyarg, He's a jerk! here's an update! Reviews:

**Anon: **Thanks, will do, and I corrected that! Thanks for correcting me .

**Shez: **I'm being unique with the 'bastard' and 'hentai' lines X3. So, yeah! And that isn't bashing, that's just saying what you feel . If your reading this chapter, hope the word raven doesn't appear too many times for your taste XD.

**Iceheart19: **That's the beauty of one POV fics XD. You don't know what the other characters are feeling X3. Hope the first bit will explain something to you!

**Yueh Kitsune: **Lmao, he'll know soon enough XD. And confusedly can be used too, I think O.o. My spell check didn't bring it up, so, yeah ;. Hope you like this chapter!

**Kyuubi-chan: **I did get the Romeo and Juliet thing mixed up, I think XD;. But Alls well now! And, yes, let's sick the fangirls on that bastard Sasuke! XD -foam-

**LQ: **Glad I made you laugh a bit! And I had to stop ;;. I didn't want to give the plot away! Please no keel me! -hides- ;; X3 XD. Hope you like this chapter, and you find nothing wrong with it also!

And a huge, HUGE Thank you to my new beta, Kyuubi-chan! Dedicated to her, since she roxers my soxers XD. And I know I'm a freak, ok? . My mum thinks I'm cool! XD I love that line...

_**Kyuubi-chan:** I just love saying "This rocks my ((looks down at socks)) err... mismatched safety pin slash Arizona socks!" Yeah, I'm weird... what of it?_

**Put me out, chapter 4**

_What are friends?_

_Friends are people that you think are your friends,_

_But they're really your enemies, with secret identities_

_And disguises, to hide they're true colors._

_So just when you think you're close enough to be brothers_

_They wanna come back and cut your throat when you ain't looking._

_-"If I Had" - Eminem_

So cold.

Too cold to be in this bed, being stared at and looked at and figured out, with a nervous flutter in his stomach and the never ending questions of 'why, why, why?'. Onyx eyes continued to stare at him, keep him pinned in place so he wouldn't bolt, and he could practically hear his own thoughts in the drowning silence.

Silence. That's what Sasuke's eyes were like, he realized. The deepest silence imaginable. More silent then the grave or even the morals of a ninja; silent and empty and promising. Like the promises of a better life in the grave. Empty enough to let you nestle in it, fall into a deep sleep so he could watch you and laugh and make more promises that wouldn't be fulfilled. And so, so, so silent so you can just stare and stare and stare.

Silent. Silent. Silent. The word itself was silent, like an ax coming closer and closer in the movies to the unsuspecting victim and then Chop! The head of the pretty blonde girl who was the princess of some town came clean off, and then the music started again, a chilling serenade to someone who didn't exist.

The silence that bothered him, made him fear himself and onyx eyes, was broken like their friendship as a deep voice, so sorrowful and deep and grating his mind, grating the solid stone that sat there and held his thoughts under it so he couldn't think, spoke, finally.

"Because she loved you. I couldn't let that happen."

Blue eyes, deep in confusion and sanity barely there, with giant stones that seemed to represent anger and loneliness sitting upon them, stared into silent, emotionless eyes in bewilderment, until calloused hands that carried hearts and anger and loneliness and everything depressing raised up and hid the blue eyes from the silent ones. A muffled whimper, a sigh, a dream of never wanting this too happen, but it did, and then a small voice, barely audible.

"I don't understand...!"

And then there was no silence as the blonde heard rustling fabric, so very quiet if it wasn't the fact that silence had taken over the room before, and it seemed like a steady beating drum next to his heart, which was pounding wildly and more erratically with each rustle of fabric. But it didn't matter anymore as touch became more important then hearing, because the place next to him sagged down and he could feel an oh-so-gentle hand petting his head, matting his blonde hair down and trying to calm the ricocheting thoughts in his head. The voice spoke again, chilling and caring and calloused and it scared him to think about what it could be, could've been, was, but he listened anyway, a desperate escape from questions.

"I told you this already, Naruto, now listen. I. Love. You. She loved you. Yet, she has people that love her and like her and see her for who she is. She has something to love for. People see who I am, but they stay away, worship me - do whatever they feel I need. You, on the other hand, are different. You call me asshole, bastard, anything else. And I wanted someone to do that. You acknowledged me, Naruto. And I love you. I want something else besides avenging my clan. And I want you. You are my everything."

He felt something, five digits that were so skilled in everything, almost everything, everything, but Naruto couldn't decide whether it was one or the other, wrap around his fragile, hard hand. Couldn't decide whether it was one or the other because he saw those silent, mocking, caring eyes come closer and closer, and the pale, pale face that held little emotion come closer and closer, and then he knew that the raven-winged boy was way too close when he felt soft lips, petal soft lips, press against his and everything was wiped out of his mind, his heart was wiped out and his emotions were wiped out.

All he could feel, bask in, want, was those lips softly pressed against his, and it was so weird, because wasn't he still supposed to hate the Uchiha for almost killing her? He could see her pleading eyes, quiet screams and huddled position, a whole image of her in fear, for a split second, but his mind was wiped clean, still wiped clean.

A hand on his shoulder, lips against his own, a nose touching his, hair tickling his cheek, everything he could feel, everything he couldn't, and he wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for the Uchiha! Nothing, absolutely nothing except rivalry and friendship, not weirdness, not something as high as confusion over his own sexuality, his own thoughts, his own emotions, but he was, and it was weird.

Suddenly, he couldn't see anything, just the darkness behind his eyelids, and he was being pushed, pushed down onto his back, but he didn't do anything to stop it because something blossomed in his chest, escaped him, and he realized what it was.

Pleasure.

A realization, again, that he shouldn't be enjoying this, but the hand tracing his stomach and the hand cupping his 'special place' and the lips moving against his and his lips moving against the others were the most sensational feeling, and he just had to let out a moan, he was enjoying this, and his rational mind was out the window. His mind was pleading 'No, no, no!' but the rest of his body was screaming 'Yes, yes, yes!' . So he went with his body and arched, panted, wanted the hand against him to press harder and harder until he exploded with so many emotions that he would just be a big, blonde smear on the bed, a never ending reminder of what the Uchiha had done to him.

He would only enjoy this for a little while.

Yes. Only for a little while.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A cautious look left and right, up and down, trying to catch anything out of the corner of his eye that might set him off that someone, a certain someone, might be near him, ready to attack at the slightest movement.

He grinned evilly as he thought of a plan, hands moving in a silent gesture to perform a jutsu. A pop, and there was a doppelganger of him crouching close to the real thing, an identical grin on it's face.

The blonde gestured out towards the open field, moving his eyes to search the trees to tell his copy that he didn't know where his 'enemy' was, what he was planning, or whether or not he would jump out and attack at any moment. The twin nodded in understanding, before dashing out onto the field, the orange blur easily recognizable through the green and browns.

As suddenly as the duplicate had appeared out on the field, a shuriken materialized right beside it, granting the mirror copy a narrow escape. It grinned evilly in the direction that the shuriken had come from, hands moving fast to fake a jutsu as the real Naruto grinned cheekily.

Jack pot.

He created more shadow copies as he ran towards the spot, keen ears picking up the rather loud rustling that he hadn't heard before. He spread his arms out wide, signaling to the other four copies to surround him from wherever possible. They all nodded in synch, becoming blurs as they raced ahead of Naruto to their positions.

The grin got wider as he saw a pinch of black, cleverly hidden near the highest branch, where the foliage was more plentiful. He practically laughed at the bastard's stupidity. He was going to lose this time!

Blue eyes narrowed as he took out a kunai, rushing at his target as soon as he heard a yell from all of his duplicates. All at once, they pounced on the figure, all of them grinning maniacally as the black clad body...

Disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All five blondes yelped as they crashed against each other, unable to stop in time to not collide and do exactly what they were doing now. Four of them disappeared in a giant 'poof', and the real Naruto began to fall downwards, a descent to the very, very hard ground.

This was going to hurt.

He closed his eyes tightly as he focused his chakra into his hands, the familiar tingling feeling gladly accepted. Hands thrust out as sky blue eyes opened, and he almost whooped in joy as he saw an upcoming branch, sticking straight out and practically calling Naruto to grab it to save his own ass.

Gladly.

A finger's width away from his target, and Naruto was suddenly grabbed out of the air when an arm wrapped around his stomach as he was shook side to side. Probably because the one holding him captive was darting from tree to tree, going in a downward spiral that would be difficult with another person, maybe. But, of course, this person was showing off like it was so easy, like he could do this before he could walk.

Bastard.

Only a few seconds later did he find himself on the ground, knees digging into the back of his legs and hands pinning his wrists to the ground in a death grip. A kunai was pressed leisurely against his throat, relaxed to the point of hardly being an unpleasant feeling against his hot neck. That would have been ok, actually, if it wasn't for the body pressed tightly against his.

Oh, these last few days really sucked.

"Get off of me, Sasuke, you bastard! You don't have to pin me down so fucking hard!" He angrily screamed at the raven-haired, making a gurgled sound as he continued to thrash beneath the smirking Uchiha. "Hurry up and GET OFF!"

He felt the sharp piece of metal pressed against his throat suddenly become tense and angled, in the perfect position to slash his throat in an effortless swipe. "Not until you say I've won, dead last."

A cheeky grin appeared on his reddened face, small puffs of air hurriedly escaping his lungs and filling them again. "Fine, you bastard. I've won."

The blue-eyed teen yelped as he felt the pressure on the back of his knees increase dramatically, the throbbing pain reminding him that he was in a very, very vulnerable position and he shouldn't piss the onyx-eyed teen off. But where was the fun in that?

"Stop being immature, you dumb ass, and admit that I've won, like usual." He could practically hear the seething pride and anger at those words! Kami, who did Sasuke think he was? Some Bitch who got their way in everything?

It only took Naruto a few more seconds, after those words, to notice how close they really were, how Sasuke's breathe was gently dancing over his ear, and how much the stirring in his stomach was bothering him, making him feel hotter then he should. And, this of course, made Naruto freak out even more.

"Get! Off!" A sudden burst of chakra and he found his arms free from the grasp, the pressure behind his knees gone to be replaced with pressure in various places on his legs. He had to thank Kami that it wasn't anywhere near. 'There'.

Trying to scramble away was fruitless, as Naruto soon learned. In his effort to escape the Sharingan user, he hadn't noticed that the pressure in various points were actually Sasuke's legs tangled in his. He ended up landing face first on the ground, and managed to get their legs tangled a bit more.

Colorfully cursing, he turned around halfway, right elbow bending to support his weight as he gave a full out glare to the teen across from him. He growled at the calm face the other had painted on. Wasn't the other effected by anything?!

"Get your legs off of me, Sasuke, you bastard!" The blonde glared harshly at the other as the black-haired prodigy put his hands behind him on the ground firmly, making the move to actually get out of the blonde's way. He grinned in triumph. Hah! Not even Sasuke could stand his power!

He waited for the weight on his legs to lift, and, eventually, it did. He felt freedom for only a few seconds after all his limbs were free from extra weight, until he felt a new one on his stomach, forcing him back down. Blue eyes opened in surprise as his head softly hit the ground, due to the stupid, stupid fact that Sasuke was once again, on top of him.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Get off, stupid Sasuke! That wasn't fair! I couldn't move!"

All he received for that comment was a superior-looking glare, mocking the orange-clad boy in a way that pissed him off even more. But what didn't piss Naruto off when it came to the black-eyed boy?

The familiar cool of a kunai, once again, pressed against his throat, and he almost welcomed the feeling. Sure, it was pressed against his neck, ready to slice his throat open at any given moment, but, still, it felt really nice against his feverish skin.

"Not until you've admitted that I beat you, Naruto. Now hurry up and say it." Oh, NOW he could hear the pure superiority and accomplishment in the other's voice. It kind of just dripped poison, and made sure Naruto took a drink of the dangerous liquid. Bastard!

"No!"

"Hurry up and say it."

"No! Get off of me, you bastard!"

"Not until you say it!"

"NO!"

Red eyes stared down at the blonde angrily, seething at Narrator's unwillingness to do what the young ninja wanted. Naruto only beamed back in return, deciding to bask in the teen's annoyance. He squinted his blue eyes tightly and grinned cheekily, one eye tooth hanging over his bottom lip to give him even more of the look that the demon trapped inside of him possessed. Hah. Sasuke was making an idiot of himself, glaring and coming closer to his face until they were only inches apart.

The blue-eyed boy yelped as feet came impatiently down on his arms and held them fast as the moon white face sat inches from his own, the crimson eyes also narrowed in a look of mischief.

He sat frozen under the stare, eyes wide and staring back in more of a confused and fearful manner then before. What was Sasuke planning to do? Kill him? Torture him? Make him tell his deepest, darkest secret so he would get off with out the blonde admitting defeat? Well, he was hoping it was that instead of the rather unpleasant images his mind was concocting. Stupid, bastard Sasuke! He was doing this on purpose! He was probably reading Narrator's thoughts and being grossed out by the stupid pictures that kept on flitting through his mind! Stupid Sasuke and his stupid Sharing an!

The face came closer still, until their noses were barely brushing against each other and Naruto was sporting a blush that was a bright, sun burnt red. He saw the lips move, produce words, and he cringed for the oncoming blow that Sasuke was going to deal him for his thoughts. Why, oh why, was Sasuke such an asshole?!

"Say it. I don't have all day."

The Yuba holder blinked in surprise at the statement, blues eyes wide and even more confused then before. What...? Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be yelling and screaming at him to stop being such a entail, like Karachi or Juries? Ah! Sasuke was so confusing sometimes!

His eyes narrowed again at the Sharing an user, sky blue clashing against blood red as he refused to speak. The frown that was set on Narrator's face slowly turned into another grin as the staring contest continued between the two. His lips moved to form a word as both sat stiffly, under the rapidly cooling night sky. Instead of a quiet defeat, how ever, Naruto yelled the last thing the ninja on top of him wanted to hear...

"NO!"

And then he promptly thrust his head upward to collide with Sauce's with a dull 'Bang!'.

"OW! Naruto, that hurt, you dunce!"

"Well, then, next time don't sit on me like some pervert!"

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM- Tic

And I finish with my ever-retarded humor XD. Sorry, the ending was probably so disappointing for all of you, but I kind of lost my funk half way through the story (As I bet you can tell terribly ;;).

But, yeah. I liked the first part, the intense part. A little shounen-ai for all of you X3. And there will be yaoi next chapter, so be warned! XD Lmao. I hope you guys like it XP.

And, a little side note: I probably won't be on and writing chapters until the start of school, because I have to go to my stupid father's house. Whoopee and a bunch of joy! -. -. Stupid dad's house. I might be able to type there, though.

So, yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you'll look forward to more! X3.

Throw a banana to the author on your way out. She's just like a monkey, except she types worse. You might motivate her to start writing better!

Ok, I'm sorry, that was retarded ;;. Please review anyways!

_**Kyuubi-chan:** ((hands Ali a banana)) Geez, just right the fourth chapter already._


	4. An Ember

Holy shit, it's and update! We don't see those everyday! -.-. Actually, we hardly see these in a weeks, months, and sometimes, a year. Seriously, I did that before. Left a story for a year and then updated!

...I'll stop talking to myself, now.

_Kyuubi-kun: you're not talking to yourself... you're talking to the world! Yes, the WORLD! MWA!!! Okay... Kyu-kun is signing out... until I feel like talking again..._

Anyway, sorry for taking so long, I suck, I know, but what the fook, my dad and bro and new puppy took up all my time. So, yeah. An update. But before the update, all the shit that keeps me from getting sued!

**_DISCLAIMER_**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**_WARNING_**: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

_Kyu-kun: what would you be able to give a person if they sued, if ya don't mind me asking?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Separation of first and second part

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM- End chapter  
  
**Review Remarks:**

**reviews:**

**Kin Uchiha: **YAY! BANANA! -munch-... And, yeah, he would, wouldn't he? I saw a friend of mine draw him in a cheerleaders costume once, and... Yeah. Naruto was in the back!... I'll stop now -.-... Anyway, thanks, here's the update!

**Tsuyuno: **Raisins are nasty, but the oatmeal eats cookie XD. Anyway! Here's an update XP.

**LittleDarkOne: **So it wasn't a bad flashback? Yay! -confetti- XP. And yes, there is XD. Be happy! Or not... O.o... I might suck at yaoi though... And thanks . Here's the yaoi update XP.

**Go wo mite sezaru wa ya n:** Dude, your name is so fun to spell XD... Anyway, yeah, I hope this chapter will help you be less confused!... Nyar. Thanks for reading then XD;;;.

**AkuReiX: **Sasuke lurvs Naru, of course! And mysterious girl likes Naru... And Naru... Who does he like? Stay tuned to find out XP.... And I think soon, in the flashback thing... Here's an update! Thanks!

**Yuen-chan:** OMG LINT!!!111oneoneone -eats lint and banana- XD And that's good, that you understand better! Here's an update and thanks!

And I'll be posting the link to the yaoi here so Ffnet won't kick my ass! Here it is:

http:adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story.php?no29442&chapter 4

I just separated some parts off, because your not supposed to have links up, right? And, finally, here's the chapter!

**Put me Out, Chapter 4**

_Backs turned towards each other, walking in opposite directions, he asked "Is this what we call friendship?_

_-Aliana Demkiiw_

A moan, whimper, gasp escaped his lips, because he didn't want them too, and it was still too late to change his mind about enjoying this ride for a while, this ride of impending doom. He realized how corny that might have sounded, but it was oh-so-true, because any time spent with Sasuke, he was in danger.

Another whimper escaped his throat and teeth grazed his neck and the hand pressed harder and harder and he realized he was going to explode if something else didn't happen, something he would regret in the morning, regret later and for the rest of his life.

Moans and more moans, coming from both of them, the blonde realized, as cloth passed against skin, a mouth trailing the fabric like a love sick puppy until it was up to his neck and he felt a tongue swirling around a very sensitive spot.

He couldn't stop breaking the silence, because it wasn't silent anymore, the spaces filled with sounds of pants and moans and whimpers and all other noises that were identified as 'sounds of pleasure'. It was too horrid to think about this experience as a 'pleasurable' experience, because that meant he would enjoy thinking about it later in life, about the tongue licking his chest and his -he had no other word for this, and he would have blushed if his face wasn't already red from held in breathes and sounds from saying it- nipples, and he wondered if they just looked like big, round, rust-colored pennies on his chest to the raven-haired boy. And what a silly thing to think about at a time like this!

His back was off the bed suddenly, and he realized that was his fault, because the hand that was stroking him through the clothe that was his pants was suddenly past the clothe that was his pants like they were not even there, and his flesh felt even hotter as a cold hand traced itself up and down his... 'special place', because he refused to use any rude words he normally would. He wasn't supposed to be in a situation like this! He should just be at his home, lying in bed, thinking of innocent pranks and dreams of being Hokage! But he wasn't. So he would turn into a totally new person that shivered and sighed, was quiet and only made a sound when his 'place' was touched.

"Uhn... Sa... Sasuke!..."

Bare chest was against bare chest now, and their tongues were touching each other, and both hands were desperate, clawing at pale and tan skin, only to leave angry red marks that could represent their hate and rivalry. But, if they hated each other and competed to better themselves over the other so much, then why was Sasuke licking and biting his neck to leave love bites, while Naruto moaned and urged him on?

Maybe, maybe this was a game. The thought that this was all some cruel, bitter game that made the Konoha prodigy better then him in every way passed through the blondes mind as the raven-haired boy pressed against him enticingly, bringing about another bout of moans and pants before the thought presented itself again. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was putting on another façade, another play, a private show, just for him? One where one boy loved the other and almost killed a girl for his affection, but, in the end, after sleeping together, he revealed the true motive, which was that he just wanted one up on the boy he slept with? Even though it would ruin his reputation and he would finally get the disgusted glances that the blonde had wished upon him before, the ones he got being cast onto the blood red-eyed boy? Yes, that was it, the blonde thought tiredly as the cold hand slipped itself out of his pants and tugged them a little past his hips, showing a peek of blonde, curling hair to tease. Sasuke was just trying to get one up on him so he could gloat about it later, flaunt it in his face and glare happily, just knowing that he was someone on top, on top right now and later and before and all the time, all the time the moaning boy had known him.

But, then again, did he care at the moment? (His mind was screaming that he did care, wanted to care, but he couldn't bring himself too at the moment, on account that his eyes had wondered downward and noticed that his rivals pants were a little more then tight.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Not end of lemon!! Go up to press link!)

A few days after Sasuke's and his training session found Naruto in the shower, humming a small and catchy tune as he rubbed his hands together and ruffled his hair, dragging his fingers on his scalp as he bounced his head to the beat.

They were going to have a special surprise today. They, being Sasuke and him. Kakashi-sensei already knew the surprise, of course, and was taken them to it. The scarecrow had warned them that they might not like the surprise, might even hate it, but what surprise was not good?! All surprises were good! Maybe Kakashi had only been speaking to Sasuke about not liking the surprise, because Sasuke hated everything he liked. So, the blonde happily came to the conclusion, that the surprise was Ramen. A year's worth of Ramen! Of every kind! (Though he preferred Miso).

The tune got even bouncier as he bent down to turn off the knob to the hot water, and he shivered as freezing water hit his back as a tan hand moved to turn off the cold water after the hot. He hated cold showers. They made you grow goose-bumps and made your teeth chatter! But, he guessed, it was only to balance the hot water out, so it wouldn't burn your skin. Or, it was for bastards that liked cold showers. Like Sasuke. He bet that Sasuke always took cold showers.

He bent over again to towel dry his hair, droplets of water spraying on the floor and anywhere it could reach as he moved his hands, pressed against the white towel, in rhythm to the beat in his head and on his tongue. This day would be cool! If only if Sakura was there to appreciate the surprise with him, and maybe Sasuke would lighten up a bit, while the silver-haired sensei of his wouldn't read his perverted book.

The mourning of the impossible day was cast aside as he passed the mirror and made a goofy pose, flexing his muscles and grinning brilliantly at himself as he did so. Man, he would be so cool if he was wearing the Hokage's clothes right now! While, not Tsunade's actual clothes, but the deceased third's clothes, because girl's clothes were just not his thing...

A short knock on the door brought him out of his musing and back into reality, where he was still posing with the wet towel over his shoulder. Panic crossed his face as he looked at the door surprised, the thought of swearing at the person behind the door to come back later crossing his mind until another one crossed it. Maybe it was the Ramen-stand owner, giving him some Ramen for being the best customer ever? Or maybe Sakura-Chan, saying she'd be back on his team! Or, maybe even Tsunade, coming over to give him the title of Hokage because he was better at everything then her!

The towel around his waist suddenly became a loose cover up as he walked to the door, yelling loudly to be heard. "Coming, coming! Hold on!"

The wooden barrier was cast aside as one hand clenched the loose piece of fabric covering him as the other opened the door to reveal who was the other person behind the door, and a blush passed his face the instant he saw the unmistakable person behind it.

Damn it. Sasuke.

"Uh... Uh... Hi!" The blonde only received a blank stare in return to the greeting, an eyebrow going up as onyx eyes went up and down his body in a hidden meaning.

"You were expecting me?"

The blue-eyed boy choked on his own spit, and he coughed, hand coming up from the towel to cover his other hand as he the rusty sound came from his mouth. Shit! What did Sasuke say?

The towel, which was riding low enough on his hips to be considered the front of a porn cover, went unnoticed as he glared at the stoic, onyx eyes set on his own blue ones as he spluttered for a split second before finally getting the words out of his mouth.

"What?! What did you say?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you interpret it as."

A confused look passed over the blonde teen's face for a nanosecond before it became angry again, one foot stomping down to only succeed in getting the low towel to ride even lower.

"What? Argh! You're an ass, Sasuke!"

"What ever. Hurry up. Kakashi's waiting at the bridge."

"What? Now you tell me?! Damn it, he's actually early? Ah! Wait here!"

The anger was still there as he slammed the door in the sharingan user's face, but he was a bit panicked now, because he knew the silver-haired ninja would leave him if he wasn't there in less then half-an-hour. Argh! Stupid Sasuke! Just had to come get him after Kakashi was there!

He would have thought about why Sasuke had come and got him at all, but he looked down and the blush of anger on his cheeks turned into one of embarrassment as his hand immediately went down to pull up the towel. His towel had been low enough so that the yelllow hair on his abdomen had shown. So, basically, he had given Sasuke a peep show.

The earlier thoughts of today being great was banished as he moaned quietly to himself.

This day was going to be hell.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Dude. I finally finished. This chapter was kind of long XD. The confusing part had to be long, because it was yaoi, and... yeah. You get it. Now, the notes.

The Seven Forbidden Sins are... the sins that are not looked upon kindly XD. I think they're Pride, Envy, Covetousness, Lust, Greed, Sloth, and Vanity.

The house plants I'm talking about are Naruto's, of course. Naruto has a lot of house plants. I think... But I got the idea from this doujinshi this artist did. "House Plant Theories". It's really cute, I think.

The four W's and the one H is the thing you learn in... Grade four or whatever XD. What, when, why, who, and how. So... yeah. That's how you ask questions and such or what ever... I forget... And this is grade four stuff? -sniff-

Foooooooooooooook. This looks so short to me ;;...

Hah. Naruto's an idiot today. I don't know why I made him so. But... Yeah. Have fun with it XD.

So... yeah. I won't say anything stupid to end this chapter.

Moo. Review.

I'm sorry. I had to do that. Sorry XD. Later!

_Kyu-kun: baaaaaka..._


	5. Smothered Under

Whee. An update. IT IS A MIRACLE!!!

Well. Not really. I've just been on a temporary Hiatus XD;. Couldn't write worth shit, and when I tried, it went and killed itself a few times over. I hate writing blocks and such XD.

So.. The stuff.... And they couldn't even sue me BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING!!! Except my thoughts. Could they take those away? No they couldn't... Noooooo... -shifty eyes-

Eh heh. ANYWAYS!

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING: **This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

**REVIEW review remarks:**

**Firedea**: Hah! YAY! I'M THIRD! HAH!... Penis is a fuuuunny word XD. I'm continuing it right now! Thankies!

**Myuu-Foxgirl: **I'm just especially crazy! XD!... But, anyways. Sakura was forced off the team by her parents, because Sasuke and Naruto are thought to be too 'dangerous'. Which brings us to the surprise. It isn't about Sakura, but about a girl we all know and love XD. Because... I hate OOC characters O.o. And we're both crazy, then, because I lurv meh yaoi to death XD!... Anyways... Thanks for Mooing and reviewing! XD!

**Go wo mite sezaru wa ya n: **Dude, you lost a little toe nail?! I'mma sorry! ;;... Though I'm not sure what for XD;. Is that the Foamy from that Start schmucks thing?! XD;;;. I'm sorry. I'm off topic today. Thanks for liking! XD.

**Tsuyuno: **Omg I did Prn!!11oneonewonwon... Sorry XD;. Raisins are nasteh. But glad you liked the yaoi!

**Kin Uchiha: **Sasuke is a pervert, because we make him that way! XD And Naruto is dense, because it makes him look cuter. And we have fun anyways, don't we? Though it would be better if Naru and Sasu just went all like "Let's screw!" And go at it like rabb... Yeah XD;. I ramble. Thanks!

**Me: **You skipped the Yaoi, just at tell ya . But, anyways, WHOOT! People lurv my story XD! And I'm glad you think I adjust the flashbacks and scenes good enough . And that was a good enough review for all four chapters! Thanks! O.O! NARU'S TOWEL! -stashes away for personal (Sasuke's, I mean XP) Reviews:

**Midori: **I'm planning on continuing, don't worry XP. And thank you! Comments make me blush and write more XD.

**cdkobasiuk**: I am very glad you like it! Your comment made me smile XD. I'm happy I can put you into Naruto's mind! Thanks!

Sorry guys, but after a specific number of reviews, I am refraining from doing personal remarks to the reviewers! Me sorry, but it will probably progress the story quicker! Anyways... Here's the chapter!!!

**Put me Out, Chapter 5**

_The most deadly fruit is borne by the hatred which one grafts on an extinguished friendship. _

_-Gotthold Ephraim Lessing _

A beautiful storm of red was in his mind's eye as he lay there, shivering from the heat that was wrapped around him and the cold feelings that had begun to seep into his heart, ever since his eyes, full of confusion and dull feelings, had opened up to this ghost of a room, to the crooked sunlight that was cast over the bed.

The ever repeating mantra of "When, where, who, why, how? When, where, who, why, how?" was in his head again, and he couldn't answer them slowly, because the answers were floating in his head, and he'd have to dive into all the questions, think, and he didn't want to do that right now.

All he knew was the arms, pale and scar free and too bare for his liking, wrapped around him in a protective gesture, protective of something that didn't belong to him, would never ever belong to him.

But, didn't he belong to Sasuke now?

He dismissed that thought. No. He did not belong to Sasuke. He did not belong to anyone or anything, except his dreams.

His hair was matted down, due to the weight on top of his head and the stale sweat that had collected there, and pressure was applied to his back every 4 seconds (He had counted this for no particular reason, besides boredom and realization), and a thought flew into his head, a very sudden thought of a wish, because he was wishing now, that gravity did not exist.

If gravity did not exist, he could disappear, float into thin air and disappear, the only trace of him being of Ramen cups and sticky beds, abandoned dreams and other useless things.

Fear blossomed inside his heart as the chest ceased moving for a second, two seconds, three seconds, clenching his insides and squeezing out his blood to form a pretty little cup of crimson, a small cup for the sick minded. But the chest started moving again, and everything reversed until he was well again, except for the scars that existed on his sinful self, his mind and body and heart and blood and curse.

He himself took a deep breathe and his mind slowed down to the rate of the one breathing behind him, as if it was the raging sea, only being calmed by the wind. In a way, it was, he guessed, and hoped, because the questions were where the dangers lay, lying in wait under the reeds and slowly waiting, while the answers floated aimlessly, waiting to be captured but not quite close to being.

The answers came to him, yet again, suddenly, finally being captured. One at a time, they came, slowly, even slower then an equinox.

When?

Easiest questions first, of course, and he answered this one quietly and with out too much complexity. It had happened after Orochimaru, after Sakura had left. It had happened after she had come to his team, after Sasuke had tried to kill her. It had happened last night, before new light had spread over these sheets like a peacock opening it's feathers in pride, something which he did not have right now, had left his body from his mouth with a scream.

Next question.

Where?

Another easy question with too many answers for his liking. There were so many places it had happened (it... He was not ready to say what it was, and he did not even know what it was, yet). It had happened in this bedroom, in the woods, the bathhouse, his house, the training grounds... Almost everywhere! So, the 'where' was cast off into the raging red sea, the raging red sea that resembled a certain someone's eyes.

Again, next question.

Who?

This was too obvious. It was the person who just fucked him, his rival, his friend, his... Well, his... He couldn't say 'lover' or anything like that, because he still hated Sasuke in an odd way, and weren't 'lovers' supposed to love each other?

Now, it was on to the harder questions. The ones he feared, the ones he didn't want to answer or even touch. These questions rose fear in him, strangled him in an invisible way. But he answered them anyways, if only to pass the time that was watching him suffer.

Why?

Why, why, why? Why had Sasuke done that? Why had she become his team member? Why had they done this wrongful thing? Why was he here? Why did this Uchiha like him 'that way'? Why had this happened? Why, why, WHY?!

He had the urge to clutch his head and scream out in agony, because it felt like his mind was bursting, a volcano filled with poisonous substances that would kill him sooner or later. The questions, overflowing 'why's?' were scraping away at everything he had, like sandpaper against wood.

But, he still had one more question, and he had to answer it, or he wouldn't, and it would hurt more then right now, and he was hurting so much. So, with a final breathe, he closed his eyes tightly and tensed for a pounding hammer against his head, and asked himself the last question.

How?

This had happened because... Because... Well, he didn't know. How this had happened, how the raven-winged boy had began to 'love him', need him like he needed his dreams. It was impossible to figure out. But he couldn't think of the reasons, because he was in pain, and everything hurt.

Suddenly, his mind went blank and his heart stopped, the pain stopped, his eyes were blind, his sense were raped by the darkness, because the breathing behind him had become more irregular, more shallow, more alive, more real. He could feel it shifting ever so slightly, the head atop his moving ever so slightly, and then the words spoken shook hard, because he could actually hear them, and the pounding in his head emerged again and he almost made a sound. But he didn't, because the teen behind him was speaking deadly things.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Only a few minutes after the free show he had accidentally (ACCIDENTLY, to emphasize, Naruto thought) given the rookie genin, he stepped out into the sunlight, the yellow rays shining upon his blond locks, as well as some shadows.

Baby-blue eyes, that competed with only the sky for the bluest color, looked around for any sign of life, anything that might have proved that the Uchiha was there. But there was no signs of life or any proof that the Uchiha was there, so he shrugged it off and placed his hands behind his head, jumping off the top step and landing gracefully and with a brief unsettlement of dust.

He put his arms down after a minute because he realized that he was going to be late, and Kakashi-sensei would leave him if he didn't hurry. The blonde quickened his pace to a leisurely jog, arms moving at his sides in rhythm to his feet. Kakashi wouldn't leave him if he was a little late! Kami knew how many times the man had been hours late to meeting them. None the less, he had an urgency to get there before half an hour.

His thoughts strayed to the boy that had made him hurry up his usual routine, a scowl crossing his face as the thoughts become angrier and less logical. Why had stupid Sasuke have to come and wake him up? Why was Sasuke acting all weird, too? He was making all these stupid comments at the most inappropriate of times, and it was really, really, weird!

Before the blonde could think about it anymore, something whizzed past his ear from behind as he passed the turn around for the bridge, the shiny metal recognizable as it hit the tree across from him and lodged itself deep into the trunk. What the hell?! A kunai?

He whirled around angrily, throwing stars ready in his right hand to throw out as he faced his assaulter. It was no surprise that no one was there, and he glanced wearily around the trees. What the hell?! Why were ninja attacking him?! He hadn't done anything!... Lately. LATELY.

The steps behind him went unrecognized as the blue-eyed boy relaxed a little, still in the ready pose for fight or flight. The throwing stars became lax in his hands as he straightened up and cast a confused look at the silent trees. Ok. So he wasn't being attacked anymore?

"Naruto?"

He yelled loudly at the voice that was whispering right near his ear and twirled around haphazardly, throwing stars no longer in his hand as he threw them towards the person behind him.

He landed on the ground, tailbone the first to make impact. Letting out a hiss of pain, his tightly shut eyes opened a fraction. Stupid person! Stupid sneaking up on him! Stupid... Sasuke?!

A groan escaped the teen's lips. He really should have known that.

The Black-haired prodigy had escaped his clumsy throw by doing a back flip and crouching low to the ground, not even bothering to block the lazy throwing stars as they half-heartedly planted themselves beside the earlier kunai.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! Next time, don't do that, you ass!!!"

"Shut up, dobe. I was yelling at you to wait."

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was. You were just thinking, miracle upon miracles,"

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!?"

"Shut up, dead last. Let's go. We're almost there."

"You shut up! You didn't have to sneak up on me!"

"You call yourself a ninja?"

"I WAS THINKING!"

"Shut up, dobe. Let's go."

That was, apparently, the end of their squabble, because the sharingan-user turned the corner and ignored him. The Kyuubi holder grumbled something about 'stuck-up bastards' and followed angrily, hands shoved in his pockets, much like the Uchiha usually did.

A few minutes of walking found them looking forward to a silver-haired man on the bridge, in the distance, standing with a black-haired person, back turned to them.

Naruto's grin and enthusiasm returned full force as his tan hands were pulled out of his pockets and he began to run towards the two, thoughts whizzing through his head hurriedly. Was this the surprise? A new teammate? Of course, no one could compare with Sakura-chan, but at least they could have a teammate to help with the work on missions!

Closer and closer he came, and his smile grew wider. He hoped to Kami that it was a new teammate!

The silver-haired man waved at him, and probably Sasuke, who was still behind him, and the blonde happily waved back, with a yell. He was getting closer to knowing who the new person was!

"Kakashi-sensei! Is that person the surprise?!"

"Hai, Naruto! This will be your new teammate!"

His feet came to a grounding halt as he walked onto the beginning of the bridge, feet making small 'thunks' as he glanced briefly at the dark haired person. Which he now knew was a girl.

"Naruto, since Sasuke is being slow, I'd like to introduce you to your new team member."

The girl turned around, fingers in knots and a blush darkening her pale, pale skin. Trademark white eyes looked up at him shyly, and a stutter erupted from the red mouth as he stared.

"H-Hello Na-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?!"

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWM-TBC

I finished! AND OMG, IT'S HINATA!!!! The new team member . I realize that this is a bit of a cliff-hanger, and I'm kind of sorry for it XD. But, hell, I want to make you people keep on reading to find out why HINATA is there!

... I don't think there's any notes. And I'm not doing the Japanese thinger, so, meh. No notes. SOOOOOOO.....

Well, Affnet was being stupid. So, I had this done about a week before I posted it, right now XD;;;. Anyway!

Hah. I dunno what to put for a quirky-retarded thinger to make you guys think I'm an idiot.

"CHEVY! I CHOOSE YOU!"

XD!

An inside joke with my sister. So... Review? Please?


	6. Your Cold Eyes

OMFG its n update!!! (Kyuubi-kun: Yes… the horrors! The horrors!)  
  
Seriously, people XD;. I suck at updating. So much, in fact, that I have eight stories to write. In a week. And I have limited time on the computer. Add 'chatting to friends' and the thing we call 'Real life', and my life is going to be hectic XD;;. I need love!. Or not. ANYWAY!!!  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**WARNING**: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo- Separates first from second part  
  
MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW- End Chapter  
  
**Review Remarks: FFN  
**  
  
Jenniyah: Lmao XD. Thanks! And of course he is! He wouldn't be the Sasuke we all know and love. -coughwithnarutocough-.  
  
Kin Uchiha: Holy shit have I ever! It's just all. SasuNaru based! -dies- I almost died XD. And thanks!  
  
Otaku12: Thank you for the compliment . I'm happy now XD.  
  
Katie: I'm glad you like how I formatted the story . I try hard not to confuse people with it XD;;. Thank you!  
  
Jiro: I know Naruto doesn't seem to love Sasuke ;;. Feel sorry for both! XD;;;. But. Maybe. Naru DOES love Sasu? XP.  
  
: ): Glad you think the story is interesting, albeit confusing! And I will, eventually XP. And Hinata IS the best! Thanks for the comment!  
  
Naino (Maybe Next Time.): The comment you left behind made me smile very big . I'm glad that you think I keep the characters in character, ability to use words, all the things you said . I try!. And I think you're the first one to get Sasuke's love for Naruto! But I'll explain the full explanation later . And. You'll see when the time comes . Thank you!  
  
Go wo mite sezaru wa ya n: Hopefully, your confusion will be explained during this chapter! And that's sad ;;. And I'll see if I can fit in a special chapter again XP.  
  
Yuen-chan: Damn ;;. Well, you caught up, hey? And, yes, It's HINATA!! -dun dun dun-. Sorry XD;. Here's the explanation for Hinata!  
  
Me: Cliffie's suck, but I couldn't resist XP. And it isn't going to tie up, QUITE yet XD. YAY! -takes and stores- XP. I'm outta the writer's block!  
  
ChibiHarika: I see X3. And thankies for the favvies . Here's the update!  
  
**Review Remarks: AFF**  
  
SwtNSourL3mon: Thank you . I was trying to get into the more emotional part instead of the more physical part when they were fuckin' like. Yes XD. And I'm replying to you again, even though you have a comment up there XP. And, here's the update, and thanks!  
  
Ender: Thanks for the comment on my format of things! And I will! Thanks for reading, and here's the update!  
  
Ok People! I'm sorry to say, this is the last chapter for review remarks! It will progress the story faster! I will just say thank you to all the people who reviewed!  
  
And, if any of you noticed (Which I'm sure you didn't) I revised the first five chapters!  
  
**Put me Out, Chapter 6**  
  
_Friendships last when each friend thinks he has a slight superiority over the other.  
- Honore Debalazac_  
  
God, no, he wasn't awake.  
  
Awake was when you were alive and avoiding the demons that lived in your dreams and nightmares. Awake was when you fought in battles against another ninja, both of you bleeding and sweating and wishing the other was dead. Awake was when you were completely informed of the surrounding area, knowing who was around you, as well as where you were. Awake was when the only thing you were aware of was one person's voice, aware of the arms around you, holding you in a protective gesture over something that wasn't even that person's.  
  
No, he wasn't awake. He was dreaming, with this demon simply invading his mind and confusing his thoughts, disorienting him and making him scream.  
  
"Naruto?" The voice resounded in the air, ripping apart his insides when he heard his name being spoken so softly, so roughly, tearing him into little pieces with the simple thing that this person had uttered.

God, if he was awake, then why could he feel everything - all the fear and confusion and utter uselessness - raging in his heart?  
  
"Yeah, Sasuke?"  
  
God, he shouldn't have said this person's name. That made it real, made him know, forced him to know that this was really happening. Happening too fast for him to understand, because he could only know that this was real, not understand it, and, fuck, couldn't he understand it instead?!  
  
A yawn halted his thoughts, drifted over his ear and over his cheek to land on his mouth, an indirect kiss that made him scrunch up his face to avoid repeating the action the other boy had first made. And that made it even more real, because you only repeated things like yawns and kisses and screams in real life, right?  
  
"Are you sore, Naruto?"  
  
He kept on saying his name, and it made him shiver, and the arms around him tightened more to help him warm up, even though he wasn't cold, even though this place was hotter then the sun, which seemed to be seven miles out of the window in this ghost of a room. It was only then he realized, noticed fully, that throbs of pain were dancing up and down his lower back, marching dutifully in a line that disappeared by the time it reached the middle of his back and reappeared at his lower back, right where his tailbone was. It kept on repeating and repeating and it made him dizzy, because it reminded him of the duplicate lines of cold, cold eyes that followed him up and down the market, up and down the academy halls, up and down everywhere. And it hurt so very, very much, because he was used to those kinds of eyes, but what about the kind that looked like they cared?  
  
".No."  
  
He had to lie, scrape some dignity together, because he needed to look tougher, have a bit of a brave face as the other left him, laughing. Because that was what Sasuke would do, right? Leave him alone? Like everyone else would, or he'd leave them alone, because he would die or get fed up with everything, even though he never would. But, wouldn't Sasuke leave him? After he did that? Yes, he would leave with mocking red eyes, he was sure of it.  
  
"Liar. I'm going to get us something to eat, OK? You're hungry, right?"  
  
The voice was so honestly questioning, honestly caring, that he actually believed, for a second, that the raven-haired boy wouldn't leave him, and he had had sex with Sasuke on purpose, and that he was smiling right now. But when he noticed that he wasn't smiling, that his face muscles were slack and straight, he knew that he hadn't had sex with Sasuke on purpose, and Sasuke didn't care that much about him and that this boy would leave him.  
  
A faint nod to follow the depressing thoughts from him, and arms, pale and scar-free and too bare for his liking, moved out from above him and under him, and he had a whole bed to lay out on now, because the weight behind him disappeared, and Sasuke disappeared completely for a second until he reappeared, and he had to take in a complete breath, because the air swirling past his lips wasn't even really air it seemed like, just little bursts of poison that left him from the very core of his being.  
  
He had a full view of Sasuke, all soft skin taut over tough muscles and creamy white, contrasting the dark black, all the way down to his silky hair to his big feet. In his back he could see bones, but not enough so that Sasuke would be considered ugly or skinny or anything like that. Sasuke looked almost perfect, except for him being so bare, and red took over his face and the heat that was in his stomach once, caused by the same person (he hated to admit his), returned faintly, another dull throb, but a better one. Had that… had Sasuke really… had sex with him?  
  
This person seemed too... unreachable to do that too him.  
  
Red-eyes were on him, an amused glance to his confused, blue stare and a chuckle, too happy and deep too be considered a raven-winged demon's laugh. Way too much emotion for Sasuke, because Sasuke was supposed to be cold and hardly filled with emotion, but it proved to be the same person, same demon laugh and same voice when it filled the room with the blood pounding in his ears and the blood on his face. "I'll be right back, Naruto. I'll get you breakfast."  
  
That seemed too nice for Sasuke, because nice was someone who did stuff for you all the time, never complained when you asked them to do something, never called you names or tried to fight with you. And he was reminded briefly of black hair, white eyes, kind of like Sasuke with his contrasting black and white, but different, because it was a different black and white, and, God, he needed to stop thinking of contrasts, because he was Sasuke's contrast, wasn't he?  
  
Noticed that he was alone with his thoughts now, alone with the pain marching up and down his spine and the faint heat in his stomach, curling around his seal, and he wondered if the Kyuubi had felt everything, every single rocking and moaning and screaming moment. He blushed more at that thought, because that was embarrassing, and he was an embarrassing host, so much more then before now, because wasn't a demon supposed to be the one pleasuring the other? Sasuke was a demon, in his own way, so he guessed, confusedly and with mixed logic that it was okay. Okay in the sense that it made sense, not in the sense that he liked being the one pleasured. But he didn't, right? That was the reason he was sticky, and so were the bed sheets, and so was everything, and he needed to stop thinking now, like he promised himself before, because the pain was starting to dance across his skull in thin wisps of a twisted ballet.  
  
He curled around his stomach and seal, eyes closing and blush still on his face as a revelation was made to him, that his body was hotter then before, after Sasuke had left.  
  
God, yes, he was awake now.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Hinata! I can't believe you're on our team! That's awesome!!"

It was awesome! They finally had someone else to share the work with, and he didn't have to be alone with Sasuke anymore, and Kakashi couldn't make any more perverted comments! This was great!  
  
Sasuke finally reached the place where the three were standing, Naruto waving his hands around excitedly while Hinata blushed, and Kakashi smiling in a hidden way. Something painted over the raven-haired boy's face, an angry scowl as he looked over at the other two teens, though it went unnoticed as the blonde whirled around and practically yelled at Kakashi.  
  
"So, Hinata is our surprise, hey? That's an awesome surprise! That means we can do everything easier too, hey? And, hey, Sasuke, you should all buy us Ramen to celebrate!!" This statement was yelled, blue eyes turning to the more stoic of the two.  
  
"You wish, dobe." The rude answer was aimed at the blonde, and the boy's face faltered into an angry glare.  
  
"I'm not a dobe! And why not?! You have a big house to live in, so you could probably afford it!"  
  
"I don't want to pay for you. You'll take all my money."  
  
"No I won't! I promise! I'll only have two bowls of Miso, I promise!"  
  
Before the refusal and pleading could continue, the silver-haired Jounin broke into it, hands landing on both of their shoulders as they half-glared at each other. "Now boys, be quiet. I'm sure you want to know the reason why Hinata is on our team now?"  
  
Naruto blinked while Sasuke looked up questioningly at their teacher, the thought presenting itself once it was said. "Well, yeah. Why did Hinata come on our team?"  
  
The older man's eye curved upward into a happy expression, the hands on both of their shoulders patting them and then letting go, to walk over to Hinata and doing the same thing he had done to the boys.

"While, since Sakura left under… an unfortunate request," This was his way of saying that pink-haired girl's parents had made a bad decision. "Hinata's team captain, Yuuhi Kurenai, and I have decided that it would be best that we trade our girls, since Sakura is still wanting to become a ninja, though a medical one."  
  
Sasuke nodded and Naruto shrugged, hands going up to hold behind his head. "Ok, I get that. Did you see Sakura-chan, too, before she went to Hinata's old team?"  
  
The man nodded, hands shoved deep in his pockets now. "Yes, I did. And she told me to say hello to you two."  
  
It was then that Hinata finally spoke, hands playing nervously with each other as white eyes looked between the three males shyly. "Sa-Sakura said that she would meet you guys at the Ramen shack later, if she could get away from Tsunade, her parents, and Kurenai-sensei's team. She says she misses you, too, and hopes you both are doing good."  
  
Naruto broke into a wide grin and yelled, the sound loud and happy. "Cool! Tell her I said hi next time you see her Kakashi-sensei and Hinata, 'kay? And that's _another _reason Sasuke should take us all out for Ramen! And buy Hinata an extra bowl because she's our new team mate!"  
  
"Say hi for me too, and I'm not buying you Ramen. Buy your own, dobe." The cold voice surprisingly offered, the boy responsible imitating Kakashi by shoving his hands in his pockets and ignoring the pout that Naruto sent him. He looked levelly at Hinata instead, giving her a death glare.  
  
The white-eyed girl started to fidget even more, if possible, and looked down at the ground, a small frown on her face.  
  
Naruto stopped pouting and snorted, completely missing the glare that Sasuke had sent his new team mate and Hinata's increase in fidgeting. A wide grin spread over his face after he realized what Sasuke had said, and he poked the onyx-eyed boy in the arm, laughing.

"You're going to kill Sakura-chan that way, Sasuke! She'll just die after Kakashi-sensei or Hinata-chan tells her that the great Sasuke said hi!" A loud laugh erupted from the blonde boy and he had grinned cheekily at the boy, fluttering his eye lashes in imitation of the girls that seemed to follow the black-haired boy everywhere. "And I'll take Hinata out for Ramen for celebration, then, if you're so mean!!"  
  
A blush appeared on the pale girl's face, hands clasping together as she looked timidly at the loud blonde. "N-No! It's al-alright! I'm fine! I don't n-need you to buy me ramen to c-celebrate!!!"  
  
The blue-eyed boy snorted, putting his hands behind his hair and half-heartedly glaring at the girl. "I want to. Plus, you're our new teammate. So we should celebrate!"  
  
"Al-alright." The girl blushed even more, agreeing after a moments hesitation.  
  
"Sweet! I guess I'll buy for Kakashi-sensei, too, because he's always spending money on perverted books!"  
  
"Ah, Naruto! That's in-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I know! But I won't buy anything for Sasuke, because he keeps on calling me names!!!"  
  
The boy being ignored snorted, glaring at the bold teen. "Fine with me. I hate Ramen, anyway."  
  
"How could you hate ramen?!?! It's like… the food from Heaven!"  
  
"Shut up, Dobe!"  
  
"What?!?!?! I will not sh-"  
  
"I hate to break up this little quarrel, boys, but we still got a mission to do, even though I just gave you a new 'present'."  
  
"Aw, shit!"  
  
MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW- TBC  
  
Finally! Done! But I kept on doing dialogue O.o. Prolly cuz we're doing that in LA, even though that's… so... grade 5-ish.  
  
Anyway! I don't think there's much notes, but if you guys are confused about whose saying what in the dialogue (I don't think there's a reason you should be O.o), just ask! So. Yeah. Sorry for the short chapter and long updated, but school sucks! Plus, I procrastinate XD;;.  
  
And one more thing! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KYUUBI-CHAN! She had her birthday . So, happy days!!! XD! (Kyuubi-kun: it's KUN, dammit! Bah, fine… you can call me chan… I s'pose)  
  
And I might not be able to write as much for about three months ;;. I know I'm always doing this, but it's because my cousins are coming to live with us, and they would just stare at my writing and be freaked out, so. Yeah ;. They're not very open-minded O.o. But anyway!  
  
Ho Ho Ho! Happy HALLOWEEN! (Kyuubi-kun: Or "Happy Samhain" as is said by me - there the same thing. Oh yeah... Samhain is pronouced "sahm-men." Don't ask, I don't know why. I blame the Celts!)  
  
XD. Please review!


	7. And I have

OK. Seventh chapter, and I have some ideas to do with this one and all, including. Lotsa stuff! But I'll just start off with the Warnings and Shit and all that shtuff!

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. And, seriously, if I claimed them, what could you take? My dog? ((Kyuubi-kun: NO TOUCHING MY DOGGIE! I'M NOT ALLOWING MY DOG TO BE TAKEN!!))

WARNING: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD. ((KK: the VERY good stuff))

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo- Separates first from second part ((KK: um... where do you come up with this?))

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW- End Chapter ((KK: I'm just going to stop asking))

And thank to all who reviewed the sixth chapter! I hope you like this chapter equally as much as you did the last one! Continue reading! XD!

Put me Out, Chapter 7

"I once had a true friend. One that stabbed me in the chest instead of the back. I now consider them my enemy, because they told me that they loved me."  
-Allison McIntyre

Time, Naruto decided with a sigh that was painful in his lungs, hurt.

It did not heal any wounds that it itself might have inflicted. It did not age the memories of cruel glares that watched you hatefully as you strolled down the street, doing nothing but trying not to cry, break into a sobbing little mass of what they wanted you to be. It did not heal the pain in your back after short amounts of itself, probably not even five minutes. It didn't help the fact that he had done a bad thing with Sasuke, or that Sasuke had said three words he'd only say to Iruka, or it didn't cure the fact that he was a bit too hot in a room that was kind of cold, under plenty of sheets and blankets, which was more protection from the world that he had had in all of his life, as a demon hated by everyone.

And, he thought, with a small embarrassing feeling coiling in his mind, it didn't cover up sex smells, either.

And the smells were driving him crazy, because he had a better sense of smell then anyone he knew (well, except maybe for Kiba. but they were even, weren't they, when he was using the fox demon's senses?). And they were swirling around his nose and mouth, practically overpowering him with the faint scent of him and Sasuke, except Sasuke wasn't here, and only he was, and Sasuke's smell was on him, and he didn't want it to be.

This made him slightly confused, because if he didn't want the raven-haired boy's smell on him, why didn't he go for the bathroom, run for it and the water and wash away the sins that had enveloped him last night? Why didn't he make any childish remarks about how Sasuke stank? Why did he want to stay here and wait for Sasuke and breakfast? The problem with all of those question that he knew the answer to each and every single one of them, for the first time in his life, and he didn't mind the smells that much, wanted more of them, actually, and he wasn't hungry, he was just waiting for Sasuke.

But when had he become. Become. When had he started liking boys? He never looked at boys when they went into the showers at the bathe house (just once, at Sasuke, but he swore it was just to compare size), and before everything happened, he had liked Sakura and thought girls were pretty, not boys, but now he thought Sasuke was pretty, and when he compared her to Sakura, Sakura was really plain.

And it was only, actually, Sakura he looked at before everything, when he thought about it. He never looked at Shikamaru (only when he thought about why the boy wore fishnet), Neji (Though he thought the older teen looked like a girl), or Chouji (He remembered thinking once he'd never get a girl's attention if he kept on eating like that, but he didn't seem that interested in girls yet, anyway). He never looked at a guy like that.

And when he thought about girls, like Ten Ten (he once thought that she clung onto Neji too much), or Ino (She had really long blonde hair. That was the only thing he noticed about her), or even Temari (She thought she was even more arrogant then Ino), he felt nothing. He only had strange emotions when he thought about Sakura, once, but those feelings were a lot stronger when he thought about Sasuke, and maybe it was only friendship, but it wasn't now, he guessed, because maybe it was love.

He was thinking too much, his brain ready to explode when the word 'love' hit his thought process, so he stopped and glared childishly at the wooden floor, where Sasuke had walked out on minutes or hours ago. He couldn't tell, because when he thought too much, he didn't pay attention to time, and he remembered that thinking about how time hurt was what got him thinking in the first place. And he remembered the last thing he was thinking, and he came up with a solution to all his problems about his feelings for Sasuke.

Maybe he just liked Sasuke, period.

And when he tried not to think about it, it was true, because he only thought about Sasuke in 'that way' now. Because he had done a bad thing with Sasuke. And Sasuke had done a bad thing with him, so maybe Sasuke just. liked Naruto now, period?

He hoped it was true, because a hot flash of undirected envy ran through him, cutting him with it's burning touch and getting rid of the other heat.

And that was when he realized (he didn't think, he realized, because he would scream if he thought again), that maybe he loved Sasuke like Sasuke loved him, or maybe he was just confused, but it was still a faint 'maybe' in the back of his mind, and he felt a weight slowly lift off his chest, but then weigh back down ten times heavier.

He couldn't love Sasuke! Sasuke shouldn't, couldn't, love him! That would hurt his dream of becoming Hokage, because people didn't want someone who liked a boy named Sasuke, and people would stare at him more weirdly, with more hate, at him as he tried to get to his house or Ichiraku's or the training grounds, and he didn't want more eyes with more hate staring at him, he didn't want to be beat up emotionally, he didn't want to be a huge bump in everyone's path, he needed to get out of here, he couldn't love Sasuke!

The blankets were suffocating him more then the scent of Sasuke and him, and they were trying to drag him down into loving Sasuke, and he couldn't, because. He couldn't! There were so many excuses not to love him and they were all true, and the blankets were strangling him now, they were twisting around him and please, God, could he leave?!

His arms were now free, out of suffocation, and he clawed at the bed spread as he tried to get out of the blankets, and he was in a blind panic, and he must have looked like the idiot Sasuke often said he was, since he couldn't get free of some simple blankets, God, no, he didn't want to be here anymore, or else he'd love Sasuke.

He was out up to his waist when he heard a voice, smooth and amused and not like Sasuke's voice, but it was Sasuke's, and the voice was loud in his pounding mind as he tried to comprehend the fact that the onyx-eyed boy had caught him trying to escape, except it didn't look like he was trying to escape, just get out of the blankets.

"A little hot, Naruto?"

He almost screamed his frustration at Sasuke, who looked silly carrying a tray with something that looked pancakes, but with lots of toppings, and it was then he noticed that Sasuke was still bare, and he had to force his eyes away to look shyly at the ground, because he was shy in situations like these, situations concerning supposed love and screaming denials. And then he remembered he was trying to escape, but the pale teen had distracted him, and he wrapped his arms around his knees after pulling them from the blankets, which was now remarkably easy since Sasuke had come, and laid his forehead on his knees, and it was then he felt a hot, wet trail running down his cheeks.

And he felt more then heard the tray clank against wood and the footsteps coming towards him, and he clenched into a tighter ball, because he didn't want Sasuke near him. He didn't want to cry in front of him, because he'd laugh at the salty trails that were somewhat familiar to him, and he didn't want to let go of all the frustration that kept him alive, because he couldn't live with out a little frustration goading him to finish his dream of being Hokage, and he didn't want to let go of the fear that people might hate him more now, only because it was better to fear and feel then to not feel at all, like Sasuke was used too. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want too, he didn't want too, he was.

Now he was curled into a tight ball on something other then the blankets that had been previously suffocating him, and he knew the person he didn't want near him was very close to him, and he cried without chagrin now instead of screaming his lungs out, because sometimes, time did help and broke you enough so that you would let out all your frustration and hate, right?

Right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loud burp exploded from the blonde's mouth as he leaned back, hands on his stomach and a large smile painting his face. Ramen was the best! It was better then beating Sasuke in a battle that he'd win anyways!. Well, maybe not that good, because fighting Sasuke and kicking his ass felt really, REALLY good, and Ramen was only really good. But maybe it was a tie, because once Naruto thought about it, Sasuke had been acting really strange, and that had lowered his great enthusiasm for fighting the black-haired boy, because the more he was around the teen, the more weird Sasuke acted.

The only thing that stopped his thought process was the noise of a heavy bowl sliding across the countertop , and he looked over at the offending noise. Only to be met with a half-full bowl of Pork Ramen, which belonged to Hinata. At this, his eyes widened. Wouldn't she be hungry after that hard mission?!?!

The mission had turned out to be to catch a small group of rabbits (actually, not so small. There were 15) that had escaped from a little girl, who had stupidly opened the cage to look at the stupid things. And, of course, they had ran like a fire was lit under their asses. And, hell, they ran fast. Faster then Kakashi getting over to the bookstore when he found out there was a new 'Come Come Paradise' out.

Well, maybe not that fast. But close.

The blonde had been ready to cuss out the little girl when he and his other two teammates had caught all of the rabbits, which took close to seven hours, due to the fact that they had been fanned out all across Konoha. Naruto had even captured a rabbit that wasn't the girl's, and he had been promptly hit with a shovel. He still had a bump on his head from the blow he had been dealt.

Of course, when he saw the little girl, his heart had melted when she came running up to him and held out her arms for the last rabbit, which was in his arms. Turned out that it was her favorite one, a brown bunny named 'Cocoa'. The girl had even hugged him, while the parents looked on, quite disgusted, and he felt like exploding with happiness, because someone other then Iruka-sensei had given him a hug. He had left with the biggest genuine smile he could muster, and all of team 7 smiled at him, even Sasuke (thought it was more of a half-smirk).

They had just gotten to Ichiraku half an hour ago, and Naruto had already finished two bowls, Kakashi had finished one and then left, declining Naruto's invitation to pay (He had used the excuse that Naruto could buy some new, less bright clothes, but that had been all in good fun), and both Hinata and Sasuke were still on their first bowl. While, Sasuke was. Hinata seemed to be done after eating half of hers. Which brought Naruto to his current thoughts.

How could ANYONE waste Ramen like that?

He leaned forward, staring intently at Hinata, who was now blushing due to the close proximity of the blonde. He half-glared at her, brows furrowing as he stared at her. Her hands were tightly clasped together, and her eyes were darting in every direction besides the one Naruto was in. The blush on her face was a tomato red by the time the loud boy spoke, voice confused.

"Are you sick, Hinata?"

The white-eyed girl blinked, eyes finally looking straight at the teen in a confused manner. "Ah. Pa-Pardon Nar-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto went back to sitting up as straight as he usually did, which was slightly slumped, and he glanced at her bowl of half-finished Pork Ramen before looking back up at her and repeating himself. "Are you sick? You didn't finish your Ramen! So you must be sick!"

This was his twisted logic. If anyone couldn't finish their Ramen, it was because they were allergic to Ramen (he'd abruptly dislike the person who was allergic to the best food in the world), or they were sick. And he was pretty sure Hinata wasn't allergic to Ramen, or she wouldn't have touched the noodles in the first place, so, the answer was that she was obviously sick.

He was so sure of his answer to Hinata's 'problem' that he was surprised when she shook her head and stuttered out an answer. "No, I-I'm not si-ick. I'm j-just not very hun-hungry."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit more then their usual size and he leaned forward, once again right up in the poor girl's face. "But. But that was a hard mission! Aren't you tired from chasing those rabbits for about seven hours?!"

This time, Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands, fingers nervously entwined together as she spoke softly, hardly with out a stutter. "No, Na-Naruto-kun. I used my Byakugan to fin-find them."

Naruto groaned out loud, leaning back almost enough to fall off the stool. Was he the only one that was wiped out?!

As if on cue, a snort sounded behind him, very close to his ear. This confused the blonde, until he turned around and came almost nose to nose with the Uchiha. He let out a huge yelp, the realization that he was practically laying against Sasuke quite apparent, do to the fact that he was about to KISS THE BASTARD!

This time he jerked violently forward and noticed that he was going to hit Hinata. This didn't help him at the last moment, so with a scream, the blonde found himself lying on the floor. Argh! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid, stupid Sasuke!

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" The clear voice was beside him, and a cool hand was on his arm. He let out a smile when he opened his eyes and saw that it was Hinata, and a nervous laugh broke the air. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright! Sorry for freaking out! Just. Yeah." He laughed again, and smiled when he noticed the shy, relieved smile on the pale girl's face.

"That's g-good." Was the simple reply.

Naruto nodded and then reset his gaze on the raven-haired boy, who was currently smirking triumphantly at him. What was that bastard so happy about?! "Hey, you ass! What didya do that for?!"

This time, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the angry teen, chopsticks held limply in his hand. "Do what, dobe?"

Agh! Bastard! He knew what he did! "You know what you did! Why were you right behind me, asshole?!" His cheeks puffed out in anger and he crossed his arms, ignoring the concerned looked Hinata was giving him.

"I was here the whole time, idiot. You just leaned back to far."

The cool voice, if possible, angered Naruto even more. Sasuke had not been there the entire time! When they had arrived, Hinata had sat on his left, and Kakashi had sat on her left, and Sasuke..

He swore colorfully, gaining a few wide eyed stares and disapproving glares. Sasuke had been right behind him the entire time! The blonde bet he planned the whole thing out, even before they had found out Hinata was on their team! BASTARD!

"Argh! You're an ass Sasuke!"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Ah, Na-Naruto-kun, please c-calm down, you're creating a s-scene."

"Well, then tell Sasuke to stop being such an asshole!" He turned and glared at the girl, then realized his mistake when the white-eyed teen looked down, hurt written all over her features. His own face softened as he reached a hand to her shoulder, smiling weakly when she looked back up at him. The blue-eyed boy saw how much pain was in her eyes, and immediately regretted the fact that he had yelled at her. He shouldn't cause other people pain when he himself knew how much it hurt to feel like he did something wrong to the world. "Ah. Sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have burst out like that. Sorry for yelling at you, it isn't your fault that I got angry."

His smile grew wider when she saw the pain disappear from her face and a small smile broke out on the Hyuuga's face, imitating his somewhat. "It's o-ok, Naruto-kun, I forgive y-you. I shouldn't h-have scolded you."

Before he could answer, he heard a loud thump behind him and looked up as Sasuke slammed his money down in front of the surprised store-keeper, dark eyes cast to the side and an angry scowl adorning is usually emotionless features. The blonde looked at him weirdly, sitting up slightly straighter as the raven-haired boy turned his back on him. "Sasuke! Why are you acting all angry now?!"

"I'm leaving, idiot." A brief look back and Sasuke was gone, quickly weaving his way through the crowd.

The insult slid past his ears because Naruto almost shivered, hand unconsciously clenching onto Hinata's shoulder more tightly. Blue eyes, slightly darker, looked in confusion at the back of his quickly retreating friend.

The way the sharingan user had said those words were with so much hate, so much anger. That's why the blonde had shivered. He had shivered because the feeling of a slight fear had raced down his spine. Why did Sasuke sound like that? Why had he sounded so. angry? The last time he had heard Sasuke speak like that, it was when they were with Itachi.

A small sound of pain came from his left and he felt a small hand touch his. He looked back at the black-haired girl, and saw her white eyes looking pitifully at the shoulder the blonde was still tightly clenching. He let go quickly, and sent a sheepish smile towards Hinata. "Oh! Sorry, Hinata, sorry! I didn't know I was hurting you!"

The girl was looking down at the bruising area, gently rubbing it. A shy smile came onto her face after the apology, and she nodded, blushing. "It's o-ok Naruto-kun."

"As an apology, I'll walk you home!"

"No, no! I-it's ok!"

"I have too, because I hurt you, so I'm definitely going to walk you home!"

".Alright."

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!"

The blonde grabbed her arm and paid quickly, energetically walking down the street, in the path that was easy to get through. He smiled happily when he looked back at Hinata, and she smiled back. Through the whole time he walked Hinata home, he tried to forget how Sasuke had acted.

He just wished he could forget the way the sharingan had been spinning when Sasuke had looked back.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM -

Ok. I liked how the first part came out, but right up until the part where Sasuke got mad, it went. Ploop. That's right. It PLOOPED! It stunk like the month-old leftovers in people's fridges. I tried getting the last line to sound cool, but I gave up, because I was staring at it for. around. 5 minutes. And I'm terribly tired, so meh. Whatever.

No notes today, I think, except the fact, I'M BACK!!! XD;;. Joy joy joy, hey?

Oh yeah! I might be trying to update every week, if I don't massive homework overload. So, please, hope a little bit and review to make me go faster!

No retarded comment. Except this plea.

DON'T EAT CUTE KITTIES!

((KK: and don't worry... if the authoress gets set to the Happy home -_ with birds and flowers and basket weavers that sit and twidle their thumbs and toes and their coming to take me away ha ha_ - she'll be back by the time she updates again... hopefully. fyi: the italics in this KK (Kyuubi's Korner) are actual song lyrics. The song is hilarious. Moving on...))

Please Review.


	8. I Wonder

Ok. The eighth chapter is REAL late, but your willing to forgive me, right? For a really late Christmas present? Ah, whatever. It's all ok XD;. Oh well. I'll just start off with the quick things, ok?

**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. And, seriously, if I claimed them, what could you take? You can't take the dog XD;; Kyuubi-kun doesn't want you too XD. ((KK: Damn straight I don't. Dogs are cute and cuddly and they sometimes bite me, but it's all good. It means I got another battle scar to show off to hot chicks!))

**WARNING**: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo- _separates first from second part_

O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O- _End Chapter_

-Hands out candy canes and yaoi manga to everyone- That's for Christmas, however late it is ;.

AND Thanks for reviewing!!!

Now, on with the chapter!_  
_  
**Put me Out  
****Chapter Eight: I Wonder**

_"In appearance, he looks like my friend, acts like my friend, loves me like a friend. But he hates me, and I hate him, and both sides know it."  
-Allison McIntyre_

He didn't want to cry anymore, didn't want to feel something running down his cheeks, wearing him down even more. He didn't want that to happen because he hated being beaten down into a quivering ball of nerves and muscles and bones and whatever the hell was in a body. He didn't care to think right now, because his heart hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, and he just wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be in a place where he _didn't_ hurt.

But he couldn't, not with a hand on his back and skin under him and everything that was supposed to be wrong near him, and he didn't really think it wrong, not really. Just wrong in the sense that it would make everything else wrong, make everything else hate him more and more and more until he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want that to happen, but it would – the hand on his back proved that to him.

And words were flowing over him, trying to soothe him, but it was soothing him as much as rain did to a raging sea. And, for once in his life, he was the more dominant of the two, and he didn't care, still, because he was crying, still, and, damn it, why couldn't he stop crying?!

He couldn't, he wanted too so badly, but Sasuke was still holding him down, smothering with something he wasn't used too (He didn't want to call it _love_, didn't want to give a name to the ugly thing, the thing that would ruin his life, as this would eventually do. He knew that would happen because everything good in his life had turned to evil in the end – and he didn't want to lose this, didn't want this do become evil. Therefore, it couldn't happen to begin with, or it would go evil.). And he wanted to go. He wanted to run so, so badly.

But then hands were moving him off skin, and for a second, he felt a sense of regret and longing, and then, like lightning, the feeling was replaced by fear. What was Sasuke doing?! He didn't want the raven-haired boy to see his face! He didn't want anyone seeing him; he wanted to be a ghost! He wanted to float away and forget, because ghosts lived too long to remember everything, right? So he would forget and forget everything.

And then he was staring into swirling black and red eyes, the Sharingan wheels spinning wildly. But he knew the wheels weren't trying to see his chakra, and he wondered what Sasuke was doing, before the wheels slowly stopped and a voice, silky smooth and free of ice, hatred, worry, calm, and everything he wasn't right now, spoke, flowed from his friend's (lover's, friend's, rival's, enemy's?) mouth, and he forgot where he was for a second.

"Naruto?" the voice asked, in a slow and steady, yet a voice of concern under everything else. "Naruto, why are you crying?"

And he couldn't answer that, because he remembered where he was now, of course, and he didn't want to be crying. Crying was bad, shinobi didn't cry, demons didn't cry, he was sick of crying.

"Naruto?" the voice asked again – _his _voice.

Hands were shaking his shoulders lightly, and he realized he was looking at the ground. He realized that Sasuke _did_ have a scar, a pearly white scar near his elbow that looked like a half circle. And he refused to speak, because he was admiring Sasuke's perfect scar. It was not even out of shape, just a perfect half circle, like Sasuke was, except Sasuke was perfect, not like him at all.

But he couldn't admire the scar anymore, because there was something crawling on his cheek, little bugs that felt gross and that hurt. He noticed that he was now staring at the darkened window, sunlight shining weakly through the little lines on the side, where the curtain barely blocked them out. The bugs on his cheek still hurt, more like nails now, and he wondered what had happened in the moment he was staring at Sasuke's scar. Had Sasuke slapped him, of all the silly things the Uchiha could do?

Yes, because he heard a soft 'shhhhh' sound, like air being let out of a balloon and his face was now towards his. Sasuke's, and the wheels were spinning around wildly. He could do nothing but stare at them. They were really pretty if you stared at them long enough.

"Snap out of it, idiot. Wake up!"

The voice was the thing that brought him out of his reverie, and he noticed that the boy in front of him still hated him, because he had called him 'idiot', but a voice in his head asked, _did Sasuke really hate him, with that worried voice?_

He hoped so, and hoped not, and hoped that his head wouldn't hurt as much. But he needed to speak, get the taste of tears out of his mouth, and get rid of the other taste, the taste he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Yeah, asshole. I'm awake."

His voice made it even more real, like he had established to himself before, but he couldn't understand. Even with all of this in front of him, he couldn't understand.

"Good."

His boxers were thrown at him, and he stared at the weird little pictures on them before looking at his companion, eyes confused. Sasuke was getting dressed, and he guessed he was supposed to do the same, and all the fear and confusion left him, and everything was gone for a second except a tiny confusion. It was that kind of confusion that was like an itch you couldn't scratch, no matter how much you reached to it. It was the kind that you felt all the time, that _he_ felt all the time. Because, yeah, was he supposed to be dressing?

Eyes, black this time, not red or swirling or anything, looked over at him, looked over at him with the weirdest expression on his face. Naruto had to glare lightly, question why Sasuke's face was more annoyed than worried, or lustful, or any of the feelings he was before he wasn't Sasuke last night. However, he couldn't wonder, because a command to put his boxers and pants on was issued. He followed it with out thinking, because he wasn't one for thinking. As he sat there shirtless after and stared at Sasuke, who was finger combing his hair, he had to wonder why the teen was such a girl, but he wasn't thinking much. After all, thinking wasn't something that he liked to do.

Sasuke caught his stare and sighed, came over and suddenly hugged him, and this confused him more. It was confusing because it made him think. Why was Sasuke hugging him?

His thoughts rained down upon him once again, came in a pain-twisting panic, because Sasuke said something that he shouldn't have, said something that caused him to think.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

That was what Sasuke had said that set him off, like a sound in the dark, and an elbow, his, he was sure, came out and jabbed Sasuke in the stomach, an awful, wrenching jab that made him sick as the boy fell down and coughed. He fled. He was out of the door, away from his thoughts, away from that room, away from _Sasuke_.

The door was such a small obstacle when you could just burst through it, even if it was locked, and it reminded him of how he had too often do that when he needed something desperately and stole it, and he needed his dignity and pride desperately, needed to get out, _get out_, **_GET OUT_**!

There were nails running down his knee, causing him to wince worse then the pain in his back, but he continued to run. He jumped away from the hell behind him, landing on the nearest rooftop. He could feel his chakra urging him, goading him away from the raven behind him, and he wanted to get away, because words repeated in his mind.

_'Come. on, Naruto. Scream my name.' _

'Naruto?'

'A little hot, Naruto?'

'I love you, you know that, right?'

And God! That voice, so soft and calm and smooth, it was killing him, haunting him, he wanted to _get away_!

He couldn't love a boy named Sasuke.

A boy named Sasuke couldn't love him.

A girl named Hinata shouldn't be half dead.

Something named time should have never passed.

Why couldn't everything leave him alone?

Now he couldn't just fall into the ground and sob, or scream, because sobbing and crying were weak. He couldn't be Hokage that way! He couldn't be anything that way. He couldn't be himself that way.

But when his foot caught on a rock, a small bump in his path, he was surprised, because he was supposed to be running, not falling, not screaming, not huddling into a ball and screaming so, so loudly.

He was screaming loud enough so that he couldn't hear that voice - that voice that haunted him. He couldn't hear or feel or see anything that touched his shoulder or his ears or his eyes. This was too hard, hard was too hard, everything was so hard!

"Naruto?"

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His personal mission for that moment was to find out why Sasuke was being such an asshole.

Yeah, sure, it was 2:48 am and this was probably not the best time to wake up a bastard named Uchiha that was generally always pissed off, anyway. But he needed to get some sleep sometime this night! He had been tossing and turning and basically worrying over both of his teammates. Because Sasuke seemed to have a real dislike over the girl ninja (even though there was no reason why, in his mind, anyway), and Sasuke himself. Why had the other boy just. stormed off like that? It wasn't as if he was doing anything bad. Just smiling at the girl who was helping him. Helping him being the keyword there. Stupid bastard.

Quickly locking his door and slipping the key into his zipper pocket, a yawn escaped his mouth. That bastard had better answer his door, or Naruto would go on a killing spree. Sleep sounded so good right now. But he had to do his mission. To find out why the bastard had stormed off.

With that thought in mind, he jumped onto the nearest rooftop and started running.

Another soft land on a random roof, and he was a bit closer, progressing fast. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic about going over to the ice-prince's house. He was feeling the far opposite, in fact. But he needed some stupid sleep!

All too soon, he found himself standing on the last rooftop on a long line of houses, body directly facing the visible roofing of the Uchiha mansion. The tall building looking magnificent from the distance. Hell, that clan had been rich. You could tell by the trees, for Christ sake! They probably had just used genjutsu and it was really an ugly, broken down house with dead trees surrounding it, and had made a scroll before they were wiped out to keep it looking so beautiful.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he jumped forward, landing on a tree branch with a shake of the tree itself. Maybe he'd try finding the scroll that did that someday! He could steal it and make his place look better then the Uchiha mansion! Then he could laugh at Sasuke.

He did laugh out loud after that thought, jumping down from the branch. He'd walk instead of jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It would be faster by tree, sure, but who said he wanted to get there fast? As previously stated, who would want to go visit the ice-prince at such an ungodly hour?

While, probably some fan girls (and no way in hell was he one), to see the black-haired teen in his PJs, but, whatever. He was there solely to figure out why the ninja had run off like that. If he couldn't find that out, he could take some pictures of the Uchiha and sell it to all of the rabid fan girls of his! Not minding that he didn't have a camera, but, hey, he could dream. He should have been doing it right than, anyway!

Light footsteps broke the air with his breathing as he walked, brow furrowed, as he thought hard, mind going back to a previous question. Why would Sasuke run off like that? It wasn't like he and Hinata had been doing stuff (a bright blush lit his face at that thought, not because of the picture, but because of the embarrassment he'd suffer if Sasuke had ever saw something like that). They had just been smiling at each other. He was glad Hinata was on his team! Couldn't he smile at her? God, Sasuke was acting like a jealous _girl_.

Deep into his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed he was at the aforementioned boy's front door until he tripped on the steps leading up. He silently cursed himself. Now he was thinking all hard about why Sasuke was acting like a jealous girl. Stupid bastard he was anyway.

A loud knock on the wooden door before the blonde chickened out, and he waited patiently. Or as patiently as an energetic blonde could. Why was that bastard so slow? Was he dead? Or was he just having a b-

The door opened up slowly, and he blinked, because the door sounded like one of those creepy horror movie doors. With the creaking and the slow opening that all horror films _have_ to have or else they are not called horror films. They are just films. He shivered. Damn. Maybe Sasuke's house was haunted?!

Ok. Now he regretted coming. He didn't want to face a ghost or something equally creepy at three in the morning!

Deep into his thoughts about ghosts, the blonde didn't notice the silent, but sleepy, glare directed at him until the voice that accompanied the eyes spoke, sounding irritated.

Very, very irritated.

"What are you doing at my house, you idiot?"

Oh yeah. Sasuke's house. Why was he here again?

…

Oh yeah.

He stuck out a finger angrily at the black-haired boy, taking a step back and glaring full force at his friend. His voice was loud, breaking the silence around them. And he swore he heard a dog barking somewhere in the distance. "Why the hell were you acting like such an ass yesterday?! And why did you storm off like that, huh?! Why do you think you're better then ever-"

And then he was cut off by a growl before he could rant about his dislike for the Uchiha's actions. Jeez. This guy didn't like hearing about his defaults. Sure, no one did, but he didn't have to practically threaten him to make him shut up! Asshole.

"You're telling me that you came here, at _three_ in the **MORNING**, to ask me why I walked off on you and her?"

Naruto paused and stared at the obviously aggravated Uchiha. Well, if you put it that way, it made him sound even more idiotic then the Sharingan user gave him credit for. Did this guy always have to make him feel so low?! "Yeah," he answered in a voice that said _duh!_

A hissed out sigh came from Sasuke's mouth through clenched teeth, and clenched fists relaxed and folded themselves over the boy's chest. He could practically feel the hatred and loathing radiating off the teen as he glared even more fiercely at the blue-eyed teen.

Clearly, Sasuke was not a morning person. Or he didn't like being waken up at three in the morning. Either way.

"You. Are. An. Idiot."

"What?! What did you say, asshole?!" The nerve of this guy! He didn't have to call him an idiot so many times in the few minutes that they had been here! He didn't even do anything wrong! Just came over and interrupted the teen's ugly-sleep!

The voice spoke again, way more frustrated then before. Didn't this guy have a breaking point or something?

"You came over here, which is a fifteen minute jog, at three in the _morning_," Extra spite on the last word. "To come over here and ask a stupid question, that you could have figured out eventually if you used your brain!?"

This guy made him sound so stupid and idiotic! And the Uchiha had used the word 'idiot' more times than he cared for. This guy was a total asshole in the morning!

And he _had_ thought about it! He'd thought about it a lot! Since he had dropped Hinata off at her house! And he still couldn't figure out the answer. Well, he really had nothing else to lose. He could ask the Uchiha why he had stormed off. But that would make him even sound more like an idiot, and he really didn't want to be called one. He hated that name!

"You want to know the reason why, right? Idiot."

And he still ended up being called an idiot, even though he hadn't said anything!!! Bastard! But he didn't think the raven-haired boy would tell him the reason why if he called him a bastard. So the blonde simply nodded, silently fuming.

The voice spoke again, this time quiet and soft. The teen was even relaxed now, leaning against the doorframe. Sasuke was really moody in the morning. Kind of like a PMS-y girl. He held back a snicker at this. He wondered what Sasuke would look like in his Sexy no Jutsu.

"You know how you got pissed off when Sakura and all of the other girls hung off me, and you stomped off like a brat sometimes?"

He nodded silently, only noticing the brat in that sentence five seconds after. Now he was calling him a brat?! Was that any better than "idiot"? a strange part of Naruto's mind wondered as he stood there.

Before he could protest, the black-eyed boy continued, looking at him evenly. "It's kind of like that."

The blonde blinked. Did. Did Sasuke just admit that he had stalked off because he was **JEALOUS**, of all things?! Hah! High and mighty Sasuke, jealous over such a little thing! He could blackmail the pale teen with this! Sasuke: Jealous over blonde getting attention from a girl! He could see the head lines now! Yes, the headlines – and then… there would be the killing of Uzumaki Naruto in the next day's headlines because of those damned fangirls! But still – at least Naruto would live to see the original headlines that would then cause the girls to kill him and nothing would be able to spoil his happiness until he had to run for his life. Wait… wasn't he going to respond aloud to Sasuke's obvious jealousy?

"So, you're saying you were jealous, Sasuke? Hah! You shouldn't have said tha-"

"Are you admitting that you were jealous when the other girls hung off me?"

Oh, he could just _feel_ the smugness glowing off of that one. But. What? When had he been jealous?! When had his blackmail-the-asshole plan backfired?! He had _not_ been jealous! Asshole! Why did everything have to backfire when the Uchiha was involved?

"No, I'm not saying that!" Again, he thought he heard a dog bark in the distance from his loud yelling. "I... I was angry because y-"

"Just shut up, dobe. I want to get some sleep. So it's either you just sleep here for the rest of the night, or go walk back to your own bed."

Ok. Now he was confused. Was Sasuke being nice? This was new. He thought the bastard would slam the door in his face and he'd have to walk back… Maybe, if he accepted, he could root around for some stuff and blackmail the Uchiha with that.  
Now that he noticed, he was kind of sleepy. A yawn threatened to break his confused expression as he thought a bit more on the offer. While, why not? He could sleep here, probably, now that he had gotten the question off of his chest. And he could always blackmail the teen with something else. Sooner or later.

"…okay. I'll sleep here."

"Then hurry up and get in. It's cold."

And that was when he noticed that the teen had nothing on. But boxers. Black, silky boxers. And they were riding low on his pale hips… very, _very_ low.

Oh God. Nosebleed Alert!

"Hurry up, idiot. Stop staring and get in."

This broke his staring contest with Sasuke's boxers and his futile struggle with the blood abandoning his body parts and rushing to his face. What the hell?! Why did Sasuke only wear boxers to bed? That was. Wrong! What if he got a visitor, like now?! Or, what if there was a fire, and… _god_, they were dangerous! He could probably get all enemies on their knees, worshipping him if he entered any battle with boxers like… _that!_

He forced himself to stumble past the opened door, deftly avoiding glancing at his friend. In boxers. Jeez, someone should tell Sasuke that it wasn't polite to come to the door in boxers! It could give his visitor a heart attack – or a nosebleed, depending on the case. In Naruto's case, it was the latter.

Or worse problems. But he was avoiding thinking right now. Because thinking was bad with an almost-naked person in the room. Thinking was baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

"C'mon, Naruto. I want to get sleep sometime tonight."

That was how he ended up staring at Sasuke's back as he walked down the hall, clearly following the scantily-clad teen. The mantra of 'don't look down, don't look down, Jesus, I looked down. Don't look down!' repeated unmercifully in his head. Damn it, why was he so intent on Sasuke's body right now? It wasn't fair! It was like his Sexy no Jutsu, just with one piece of clothing and it. It was SASUKE, of all people!

He turned his head to the side stubbornly, blush bright and just in time as the Uchiha looked back and opened the rice door, the soft sound of something sliding filling the awkward (well, awkward for the blonde) silence. Then the teen just went in and Naruto stared at the empty spot, contemplating what he should do. Maybe he should run away? Or should he just follow, as not to raise suspicion? Or should he just go back to the couch and. While, maybe he should just run.

"Damn it, Naruto, you're slow. Hurry up."

Oh, why did Sasuke have to be wearing only boxers?! It should be a sin – or a blessing… jeez, did he mention how _low_ those damn things were?

He stiffly followed the boy's orders, walking slowly into the bedroom. And he had to resist the urge to let out a low whistle. Damn. Sasuke's room was nice.

The room had dark, beige colored walls with white trimming, with a beautiful, light-brown colored hardwood floor. There was a large, dark brown rug on the side of the bed facing the wall, making the walls and floor look slightly lighter. The furniture was dark cherry wood, looking very close to the darkest brown he could imagine, and the knobs were shiny and looked like real gold in the dim light the back lamp beside the bed provided. The large, white light on the ceiling looked real cool, too, because he could barely make out flowers decorating the rim.

The bed was a canopy one, facing sideways from the door, and made out of the same material as the furniture, with the navy curtains tied up to the posts. The bedspread was messy, but Naruto could barely make out the fan that was the Uchiha symbol. And the bed looked so soft.

Wow. Sasuke must have got a real good sleep every night.

Which brought up another question... Where was the Uchiha?

"Close your mouth, idiot."

Well, that answered his question.

He looked sideways, only noticing the white closet when the black-haired boy came out of it with a bundle of black material in his hand. He stared curiously at Sasuke, embarrassment suddenly gone. Was this the Uchiha's room? He thought it would be more. Dark and sinister and evil. Not really coolly decorated!

The raven-haired genin must have noticed the confused and questioning look that seemed to be on the blue-eyed genin's face since he had came here, and sighed, throwing the bundle of cloth he held in his hand at Naruto. "I didn't decorate the room. It was my cousin's."

The blonde caught the thing, holding it up in the dim light to inspect it. It was a really long, black shirt that would probably reach his knees, with a faint Uchiha sign on the breast pocket. He guessed this was going to be his pajamas. "Why don't you sleep in your own room?"

A pause, but he couldn't see Sasuke's face through the shirt. "I can't. The bed is destroyed."

"Why?"

"Because it is. Now hurry up and go put it on so I can get to sleep."

"Geez, alright already. Where's the bathroom?"

"One door down on your right."

And through out this, the blonde had managed to keep his face hidden by the shirt. Damn. Shirts were really useful. (Sasuke should have one ON, he thought briefly.)

He quickly made his trip to the bathroom and dressed into the shirt, leaving on his shorts (because he didn't want to give the teen a show of his legs, like he was doing to the blonde).

And, the whole time, he avoided thinking about Sasuke. And boxers. And jealousy. And destroyed bedrooms. He avoided thinking all together.

The trip back to the bedroom was quiet, and by the time he was there, he saw Sasuke sleeping on a futon at the end of the bed, back turned to him and his side raising every few seconds. Was Sasuke sleeping on the futon? Did that mean he got the bed?

Wow. Sasuke was an asshole, moody, and nice at this hour.

He climbed into the comfy bed slowly, reveling in the softness as soon as his knee made contact with the bed. He was right. The bed was really comfy.

Pulling the blankets over him, Naruto laid down, hugging the pillow to his chest as his eyes stayed half lidded. At least Sasuke told him why he had stomped off. And at least he had come here, and found out the actual reason. And at least he couldn't see Sasuke now, just hear him breathing.

When Naruto closed his blue eyes off to the world, he fell asleep instantly, lulled by the silence and Sasuke's breathing.

O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O

That's the end of chapter 8! Which took way to long to come out O.o;. Damn viruses and Kingdom Hearts..

Anyway, long chapter, but whatever. I actually thought the end was real rushed O.-. (_KK: in translation, she was just really lazy)_ I feel guilty for it _(KK: don't worry, she doesn't… I think… I'm not a mind reader, as much as I wish I was one.)_, but I'm so tired. And I felt guilty for not writing too, so I wrote fast in one sitting XD;;. Damn. I suck -.-;;;. (_KK: nope, you don't suck… you're just comma-happy… **very **comma happy.)_

Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope I come out with the next one sooner!

And you can't eat ugly kitties either. They may be ugly, but they're still kitties. But if you review, I won't complain!

_KK: Jeez, the only thing she complains about… is… um… ((looks down at script)) Ah yes… me not betaing fast enough… ((looks around)) Who the hell wrote this thing? ((waves script and stomps off))_

XD Please review.


	9. Is It Really Me

I'm seeing if I am now off of my hiatus XD;. Because, you know, I go on those often. But I SWEAR I COULD NOT WRITE A PARAGRAPH WITHOUT IT SOUNDING LIKE SHIT!

…

And no one probably cares. Sooooo…

Here's chapter 9, and deepest apologies. You all probably lost interest in this story. If you did, don't hate me for it!

….

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. And, seriously, if I claimed them, what could you take? You can't take the dog, since stated, they get Kyu-kun chicks! XD ( I should try that!)

**WARNING: **New warning. This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. You have to know what that means, because I'm not going to tell you. IT ALREADY SAYS WHO IS TOGETHER IN THE SUMMARY! Anyway… Character death in later chapter.

**APOLOGY: **I know I've been a jack-ass for updating, so I will try and update regularly, no matter how shitty I think my writing is, or if I feel like shit. And I will not give any reasons either, because I really think you guys don't care.

**A PLEA FOR:** I would hopefully wish that all of you will be nice enough and not nag me about my lack of updates. It gets hard on an author when they're doing something that is reality, and they remember that they haven't updated in a while. And to be a bit of a bitch, I want to remind you all that I do this of my own free will; I do it when I have free time. SO, PLASE! NO NAGGING.

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO SUPPORT ME, AND FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS.

**Put me Out, chapter 9 **  
_Is it really me…. _

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back _

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back

-Remedy by Seether

_-  
_  
That voice!

It was worried, so emotional in that sense, that it made him feel like his head was exploding. It made him feel like the pain was not going to end. It wasn't, he thought, teeth clenched. It wasn't because Sasuke was here, saying his name, sounding so worried, touching his shoulder…

He pushed away from the touch, landed facing Sasuke in a crouch that resembled a cat (_or a fox, a dreadful fox_), tear-red eyes actually now facing Sasuke. Facing the pretty face and the dark eyes, the worried eyes, the worried eyes…

All he could do was stare at the worried eyes, the cold eyes, the eyes that belonged to Sasuke, _that black raven_, the person that shouldn't have let _that_ happen, because, if he loved Sasuke, Sasuke would turn evil, he wouldn't become Hokage that way, he would be too sad and _angry_…

That voice, again!

A little livid this time, and his eyes caught the movement of Sasuke standing fully straight and walking towards him, and he could just imagine what the people underneath them were thinking.

_'"Hey, do you hear feet on the roof? And screaming? And crying?" _

"Screaming and crying? It's probably the fox kid, that weak_ demon vessel." _

"Yeah, the one who will never become Hokage?"

"Yes, him."'

Sasuke was in front of him before he could finish his thoughts, his pity, his sudden self-loathing, and this guy! He was so relaxed; so relaxed that it drove Naruto to insanity for a split second and he could feel his nails, long and sharp and not his _but_ his, catch skin and Sasuke was away from him now, jumped back 10 feet and holding his face. He guessed that what the boy in front of him had said before had fallen on deaf ears, because he certainly couldn't remember it, and the voice was speaking again, a lot more angry and hateful and he couldn't deal with this from _him_, of all people.

"Naruto! Why did you attack me?"

His voice filled his ears now, and only his; not his breathing or Sasuke's, just his voice. "Because you're… You're taking advantage of me, I bet! You're just going to think of this as a hand over me, aren't you, Sasuke, right!"

His thoughts were irrational, his words pleading in a desperate sense now, so much that he could feel his foolishness making him even more angry, even more insane. Then, Sasuke's face suddenly filled his view, as long as a wrenching pain at the base of his neck; he remembered (vaguely, because he didn't want too remember it) this scene before, except with curse seals and foxes.

Again, Sasuke's voice; no longer calm or lustful or anything, just outraged and even a little insane. "No, Naruto! Do you think I'm that cold? Do you think that I'm that heartless? Naruto, I've already told you, I LOVE you."

Sasuke had bloody whiskers on his cheek, stretching from the corner of his eye to his ear lobe; like his, but much better and much more vivid, and the thought of _'Even his scars are better then mine' _entered unaided, before he was snapped back by those words. Again, with the lies; because, _surely_, Sasuke was confused.

No one could love him.

So he pushed away again, hard enough that air escaped both of their throats and Naruto was falling. Free falling, with wind passing his face in torrents, and it felt wonderful, and he thought, with pieces of blonde passing his vision, _is this how it feels like to die?  
_  
An arm catching his middle again, his vision jarring as he saw himself going downward into a spiral of buildings and ladders and garbage cans; something that you wouldn't see while you were dying, and he knew he wasn't; he felt himself fall softly onto something other than rock and ground, something like skin. He had landed on Sasuke, and he stayed for a second; panic overcoming his sense only after and he wanted to _get away _from this person.

He did, landed (yet again) crouching and facing Sasuke, or what was Sasuke, now only a puff of smoke, now only a Konoha headband with a faint scar across it. Sasuke's, and he thought _'Kawarimi. He used Kawarimi to cushion my fall. I'm not worth it, am I, Sasuke?'  
_  
Something wrapping around his body, not arms or skin; just shadow, and he couldn't move. He wanted too, and he was thinking a lot more rationally now, but he knew why he was running. He _couldn't _love Sasuke, or let Sasuke _see _that, because he didn't want Sasuke to become evil and leave, and he couldn't become Hokage if he was depressed and sad, more then he was now.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke.

"Naruto, God damn it! Listen!"

He wanted to scream _'No, Sasuke, you listen! You don't love me! You can't!'_.

He decided to listen, though, because he couldn't move; the jutsu Sasuke was using now was Shikamaru's jutsu, the Kagemane no Jutsu, and another thought, one that added to the thought that he wasn't good enough for Sasuke; _I'm in your shadow now, right, Sasuke? I'm not worth standing beside anymore, am I. Sasuke?  
_  
Sasuke was speaking again, invading his thoughts somehow enough to stop the flow of jealousy and other things, and for a fleeting second, his eyes met black; He could see desperation and hatred and other things, some of it directed at him, some of it directed at something he could not quite put his finger on.

"Naruto. I love you. I'm not some heartless bastard that doesn't care. I'm not using you, either." He looked away because Sasuke did; his hands were now in the seal because Sasuke's were. "Why are you so intent on running away from this, you idiot!"

An insult from the mouth that was supposed to love him? Yes, Sasuke was confused. The people you love weren't the people you insulted. "Sasuke!" His voice, so new and trembling to him. "You don't love me!"

"Yes, Naruto, I do!"

"SHUT UP!"

A crack of chakra from somewhere (him?), and he was able to move again; he was in a defensive position, one like he often used in battles with Sasuke. But this was not a normal battle; this was a battle of… _something_. Something he wasn't quite sure how to deal with. But, he wished it was normal! He wished everything was back to normal, from him fighting with Sasuke and Hinata (not Sakura? When had he forgotten about her?) standing on the side lines, just in case.

His eyes were drawn to the movement of Sasuke, the black-eyed ninja, his rival, his friend, his… word he didn't want him to be, but was none the less. His eyes were shadowed now, and his lips were in a thin line. For a split second, a split, terrifying second, he thought Sasuke was going to give up on him and leave; he didn't know what the emotion running down his back and paining him was, but it was so strong in the fleeting moment that he wanted to clutch at Sasuke for dear life, or a not so dear life. But Sasuke spoke, and it was gone.

"Then, Naruto, explain why I don't love you."

Oh, wasn't the answer obvious? He wanted to call Sasuke an idiot this time, maybe laugh, because this genius was being _stupid_! So stupid, and he could make him even look stupider if he could voice why…

But he couldn't.

He couldn't speak.

His voice wasn't working, and there was nothing in his mind, except _'you'll turn evil and I'll get sad and I won't be able to be Hokage, but I wouldn't mind, because you're my best friend, and I'll give up anything for my best friends, I know. It's my ninja way.'  
_  
His… reasons, sounded so childish now, now that he could think clearly! So stupid; and he had no reasons. Maybe he was under some jutsu now, one that rendered the mind useless, no matter how insane and panicked it was?

Quickly checked his mind for any moments besides two where Sasuke would have performed a jutsu, up to the very last, when he had made Shikamaru's jutsu useless. Then, suddenly, his mind come to a halt to the cage that held everything and he knew what to say, how not to look so stupid and foolish in front of this person, who would laugh so hard that it would _hurt_.

"Kyuubi."

His voice worked now. And he had uttered a word that he and Sasuke hardly spoke of.

"Kyuubi…"

"What about Kyuubi?"

Sasuke spoke so calmly about it. His mind flashed to the instant where Sasuke had known, confronted him about it, as if it was a prank the boy had found out about.

_' "Usuratonkachi, why didn't you tell me you had the fox demon inside of you?" _

"What! You know?"

"Yes. Orochimaru-san told me."

"Don't speak that bastard's name to me."

"Your fight is not with him, Dobe; it's with me. I abandoned you after all, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'm going to kick your ass and then drag your broken body back to the village!"

"Let's see if you can do it with out your precious demon, Dobe."

They had fought and he had not used Kyuubi at all, and Sasuke had been surprised when he had held Rasengan to his throat. But it wasn't the need to think and grin and remember things that made him happy. He needed to speak.

"Kyuubi is the reason why you can't! What if, one day, I lose control of him! What if you get hurt, huh? What if you're the reason I lose control? What if I some day kill you!" He wanted to stop saying what ifs because it was such a unsophisticated way of arguing, but he couldn't. "He hates you, Sasuke! If I'm near you so much, he'll come out sooner then later! It'll only hurt both of us, you bastard, so DON'T LOVE ME."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

Those words, and the fact that he could feel Kyuubi pulling inside his mind, pissed off and angry at him for stating such a fact (Kyuubi liked Sasuke; he made his host stronger and he was a good rival for said host.), made Naruto lose control of everything for a second. Between the raging emotions and roaring thoughts that screamed inside of him, he could pick out one sentence, over and over again.

_'He's willing to take the risk, and when have you ever worried about Sasuke getting hurt by you? You love it, because you LOVE him, and your love's strange, because you CAN hurt each other and like it, forget about it. WHY ARE YOU MAKING EXCUSES, IDIOT!' _

He didn't know when it had happened, either, but he was straddling Sasuke now, holding a kunai to his throat. He could feel the surprise of this in both his and Sasuke's expressions, because Sasuke was struggling, and he was holding him down, and he could feel this expression on his face; one he wasn't used too. And then:

"What if I killed you right now, Sasuke?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A warm feeling was drifting over him, and he could feel his waist submerged in something - he didn't know what, but he could feel something slimy and long wrapping around his foot and touching his leg, holding him up.

Naruto's eyes opened lazily, the blue a hazy color, matching the steam that filled his vision. And… passed the mist, he could see he was surrounded by Ramen packages and desserts of all kinds.

_What the hell? _

He launched forward, going on his knees and submerging himself in spicy-tasting water. He came back up spluttering, grabbing onto the side of the white, ceramic bowl he was lounging against before. Why the hell was he in a bowl of ramen!

The thought was soon erased as a laugh filled the air; a deep laugh that sounded highly amused.

His eyes shot to the side, and he noticed that, about ten feet away, Sasuke was leaning against the side of the bowl too. He looked totally relaxed and unsurprised that he was with Naruto, in a ramen bowl, with different foods (all of which Naruto loved to death) surrounding them.

"Naruto, why are you acting so weird now?"

And… _Holy shit_. Sasuke's voice… was it… purring?

Now that he noticed it, actually, Sasuke was naked from the top of his head to where he could see. And he could see the top of Sasuke's knees.

And… _Holy shit_.

He couldn't think right about now. No way, not with a supposedly-naked Sasuke and ramen and, _HOLY SHIT_, Sasuke was naked, coming towards him, and really bi-

Naruto coughed and dunked his head into the cloudy water, closing his eyes tightly and refusing to let the blush cover his face. Why couldn't the water be ice cold! Why didn't dreams never go the way you wanted too? Well, not that he particularly minded (this thought panicked him slightly), but…

He felt a hand (now two, after a second), grab his face gently and pull him up towards the air. He could breathe now, and he slowly opened his eyes; maybe Sasuke wasn't naked, and it had just been his imagination.

A quick look down, and he confirmed it wasn't. And Sasuke was right in his face. Meaning, he could see the flecks of red in the teen's eyes. Personal space invasion, _personal space invasion_!

"Naruto… You're so cute."

This was cooed lightly and he blushed as a shot of something went own to his groin. What the fuck? Cute? Sasuke saying the word 'cute'? Was the fucking apocalypse coming! And maybe he could fight it right back with ninjutsu and genjutsu and… uhhh… J…Jiujutsu?

OK. Trying to remember what he knew about being a ninja and all of the skills it required flew right out the window and gave him the one finger salute as Sasuke licked his cheek, catching a drop of Ramen water.

Bye bye, thoughts. So long, self-control.

"Sasuke! What the hell are yo-"

"Hmm? You don't enjoy it?"

"I'm not saying that, bu-"

"Heh. You are cute, Naruto"

Then Sasuke promptly sat on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck and lids lowering to a _look._ The kind that shot straight down to your groin.

Shit, it didn't shoot down to his groin. It _exploded_ down to his groin.

"Ahhhhh…. Sasuke…"

"You don't know when to shut up, Naruto."

Warm lips covered his before he could protest, and he started to notice how hot it was getting. Fuck, it was starting to _burn._

_Burn, baby, burn, 'cuz this feels too good!_

His lips opened under Sasuke's after a hesitating second, tongue coming up to swipe the bottom lip sensuously and slowly. A happy sigh from Sasuke before he complied to Naruto, and they lazily tongue wrestled, before it got slightly heated, tongues tangling so much that they didn't know who's was who's anymore, before Sasuke gave in, relaxing in Naruto's grip and letting the other boy dominate.

Shit, when did Sasuke give in?

He shrugged it off, attacking Sasuke's mouth with his own, licking every place in the hot teen's mouth. Who cared? He was tongue-fucking with _Sasuke, _of all people.

A moan tangled with his breath as the ninja genius arched into him, rubbing against Naruto in a way that made him just a little hotter. He felt Sasuke tense for a split second, before a smirk caressed his lip and then… Sasuke pressed, _hard,_ against his stomach and the top of his legs.

Something hard was pressed into his stomach. Something a little bigger than… _Holy shit._

Their mouths separated, breathes tangling and a small string of saliva hanging from both of their lips. They stared at each other before Sasuke pressed even harder into Naruto's stomach, and gave a soft simper that would have put the most feminine girl too shame.

"Naruto… Please…"

Naruto's mouth attacked Sasuke's neck as the pale boy arched into him again, biting the collar bone, the neck, the junction between the shoulder and neck, and soothed every bite with a slow lick before moving onto the next spot.

Sasuke's hands were no longer around his neck, instead slowly making their way down the blonde's chest, brushing one nipple so softly that it gave Naruto a fleeting feeling of desperation before the hand came up and pinched the other nipple.

"Ahhhh… Naruto…."

The hands moved on now, caressing the stomach muscles of the tan boy as he continued to work on Sasuke's neck, even once biting the lobe of Sasuke's ears and tugging, which received a wanton moan in return.

The hands were now tracing his treasure trail, momentarily playing with the soft hair before coming to the base of his hard…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

…And then he was jerked violently out of the dream by a splash of cold, _very cold, _water.

"HOLY _SHIT!"_ He yelped as he shot up in the bed, hands frantically wiping his eyes and hair as his feet got tangled in the many sheets around him. What was Sasuke, _stupid_! He should _not_ have done that! "What the hell are you thinking, 'Suke! Are you trying to drown me! I do not want to go by a bucket of cold water and a derang-"

The blonde was cut off by looking over at the Uchiha and seeing the sheer emotion on the pale teen's face, a small smile tugging at his lips with the relaxed posture of one at content peace while he leaned against the door frame. He was caught in the look, at the simplicity of it. Sasuke looked… actually happy, for once.

"Why are you staring at me, Dobe?" At once, the illusion was broken, being replaced by violent annoyance and something of a longing to see that image of the Uchiha again.

"I'm not staring! I'm wondering why the hell you had the _smarts,"_ He frantically tried to get on his knees, and once that was succeeded, pointed his menacing pointer finger at the offending person (and he suddenly wished he could take this guy down with one finger, much like Tsunade had with him). "too drop a pail of water on me! I could have gotten up with a shake or something, ya know! But, nooooooo! The great Uchiha had to be all fancy and get a freakin' _bucket!"_

It seemed he was quite the ranter in the morning, and this was only proven further by the raised eyebrow and amused expression he got from his friend as he continued about his rights at being woken up _properly_ and _nicely._

"I did shake you, usuratonkachi."

"-and then you have the… Wah? You shook me?" A pure look off confusion passed over Naruto's face before he glared again, blue eyes narrowing. "You probably only shook me a little! Just so you could pour freezing water on me and _laugh_!"

"No. I shook you very hard. I even got on the bed to shake you." He took note of how Naruto's face flushed at that sentence, taking immense pleasure in it before going

on. "Stop thinking perverted. You're turning out like Kakashi-sensei."

"I_ wasn't _thi-"

"You were moaning."

"HUH!"

He repeated himself, though sounding exasperated this time. "You were moaning."

"I heard, asshole, but… How?"

"Like you were caught up in something. Something like a nightmare." The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow as if to say _'or something a lot less scary'_, but said instead "Was it?"

Naruto racked his brain for about a split-second before the image of a ramen bowl, warmth, and Sasuke in a birthday suit whacked him harder then Sakura used too.

A yelp and the blonde was hiding under the covers, red painting his face as he closed his eyes tightly. No, no, no, _no!_ He had _not _had a dream like _that_! No, he didn't like Sasuke like that! No, it didn't turn him on! No, it didn't do anything!

He was suddenly very glad that he had been kneeling, and that the blankets had still been covering his waist. Apparently, it had had an effect on him. A really big, visible effect. So much that his boxers (now that he thought about it) were tighter then usual.

"Baka?"

"WHAT!"

"… What was that about it?" The voice was amused. Way too amused to not know what his dream had been about. But… No! Sasuke could _not _know what he had dreamt about unless the Sharingan eyes _could _really read people's minds or enter dreams or something! But from his extensive (extensive?) knowledge, Sasuke's eyes couldn't do that. Never the less…

A believable lie was needed. Fast.

"Uh! I just remembered that my dream was… about Ramen!" He was telling the truth, just not the _entire _truth. "And when I was eating it, it… attacked me! It started strangling me!" Well, it wasn't the ramen that had really been _strangling _him, per se, but more _Sasuke _who had been refusing to let him _breathe_. "I couldn't believe that my precious ramen was attacking me! It was scary!" And it was then that he popped his head out of the covers with slight difficulty, turning his head around enough so that Sasuke could only see the left side of his face. "Now go away while I dress!"

In actuality, he was going to try and calm down, but his friend at the door who was showing him that little _'I know what you REALLY mean'_ smirk didn't need to know that now, did he?

"You're pretty much dressed."

Not missing a heartbeat, the blonde answered with an articulate "Huh?"

"You're pretty much dressed, idiot. Are you deaf?"

"No! I only have boxers on!" He said this quickly, and practically hit himself the very next second after seeing Sasuke's face. Honestly, he wondered how he could be so dumb sometimes.

"Hurry up and put on your pants, then. We have to go. Five minutes until we get to training and missions for the day.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" And thank God for his reflexes as he jumped out of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, blanket still thankfully wrapped tightly around his hips.

"You were too busy arguing with me about your moaning and me waking you up 'the wrong way'." This time, the Uchiha donned a bored expression, even having the nerve to examine his nails close to him, and then at a distance. What was he, a freakin' girl!

"Hell yes, that was the wrong way! Your supposed to shake me! Not pour a fucking bucket of _freezing _water on me so I'll get pneumonia!" This time he raised a fist at the teen, who was still examining his nails with that '_I rule the world' _expression, and shook it as he fought with the damn blankets still tying him up.

Damn, difficult blankets. Why did Sasuke have to have such huge blankets!

"What would you rather have me do then, dead-last? Wake you with a kiss and a doki doki?" This time the voice was sarcastic, and the boy had stopped examining his nails long enough to cross his arms, jut out his hip to one side and look at the boy in a sort of amused curiosity.

A rabid blush was trying to take reign over his face, but Naruto didn't blush, no he didn't! "Shut up, you asshole! Just shake me next time, for Christ's sake! Asshole! Now get out!"

"Why? This is my room, after all."

"GET OUT, YOU CLOSET PERVERT, I WANT TO GET READY!"

A well-aimed lamp (that the blue-eyed boy had been miraculously able to reach) later, and Naruto was alone, the rice-paper door shut tightly and securely behind the retreating 'friend'.

He took a minute to flop onto the ground as he stared at the ceiling, brow furrowing as he tried to recollect his dream so he could throw it out with the rest of his mind-waste later. Or at least try too, because a _hot_ and _wet_ and _naked_ Sasuke was bound to be hard to get rid of.

Asshole, invading his dreams now! He bet Sasuke had planned that, too!

With a grumble, Naruto crawled up enough so that he could put his body weight on his hands and slowly wiggle out of the suffocating blankets. Sasuke was _such_ an asshole.

"Baka, hurry up! We're late!"

"GAH!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Two minutes later found them both running on the ground, Naruto's coat flying behind him and hanging on his hand due to the fact that stupid Sasuke had dumped another cup of stupid water on him with his coat on (he was trying to _motivate him_ to go faster. God, Sasuke was not a genius at this hour), and air was bound to dry it out faster. A apple was clamped tightly in his mouth, and Sasuke was languidly holding his apple loosely in his hand, once in a while taking a bite out of it.

He really, _really_ envied Sasuke right about now.

"Hey, asshole, we're meeting on the bridge as usual, right?" This was said after he took the apple out of his mouth, a chunk of it being chewed in his mouth messily as he ran.

"As usual, Dobe."

The names weren't even called upon anymore, unless they didn't have something to do. Like missions or trying to beat the shit out of each other, or trying not too be late for their mission, even though their teacher (now more of a comrade, really) was obviously going to be later then them.

"Great, then. We're almost there." Because breathing through an apple really wasn't the best thing to do when you were running fast even if you did have stamina as great as his.

This wasn't dignified with a response as they both saw (at the same time) the top of the pine tree nearest to the bridge. Years of meeting in the same place usually got you observing your surroundings, especially if your teacher was always two to three hours late.

In the couple of minutes it took for them to fill the silence with their running and breathing and getting there, Sasuke had finished his apple, and the blonde's jacket was semi-dry. Dry enough so that he could slip it on after jamming the apple into his mouth.

Their new team mate, Hinata, was already there, her dark purple hair noticeable in the radiant sunlight that seemed to be shining today. Despite the bad start, Naruto thought, this was going to be a good day.

"Hinata!" He had time to take the apple out of his mouth and wave excitedly to her, which was met by a shy wave of her own as they neared.

He had just enough time to toss the apple over the side of the bridge before he stopped, grinning and not a drop of sweat or fatigue flawing his sunny face. "Hey, Hinata! When did you get here?"

He asked as if they had been there on time, even if they were ten minutes late. They made good time, considering that Sasuke lived a bit further then a half-an-hour walk could cover.

The timid girl smiled and got her blush under control before speaking, voice happy and wispy. "I got here about forty-five minutes ago. It wasn't a very far walk from my house…"

The blue-eyed teen ignored the lack of stuttering as his eyes bugged out, arms shooting up in a gesture of disbelief. "Are you serious! Even though it's 8:30 in the morning! What time do you get up? Sakura would have to get up at 5:30 to get ready and come here at… 7:45 am, just so she could get ready for her precious Sasuke-kuuuun!" At this he turned to the aforementioned boy and, fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips, gave the image of a sick-and-in-love girl.

"Ahhh…Naruto-kun… I…"

"Stop being such an idiot, Dobe." What? Two insults in one sentence? Asshole! "Stop making stupid faces and asking dumb-ass questions."

It was one of those times were it was necessary to defend your honor and call the other names, too. Simply because, since Kakashi wasn't here, they had nothing to do.

"Hey, asshole! I wasn't asking what you were thinking! Shut up and act like the bastard you usually are! Why suddenly speak up now, huh!" This was, yet again, met by a cool glare and another response.

"Because you're embarrassing yourself. Save yourself some pride and be quiet already." Again, the pale boy took the stance he did this morning, hip jutted out and arms crossed.

"I will not be silenced, asshole! You will never silence me! I will cont-"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" He immediately shut up after she said his name softly, not used to being interrupted in his rants by anyone besides Sasuke. Since Kakashi didn't say much on the matter and sat back reading Icha-Icha paradise, and Sakura had grown used to their verbal fighting (which Naruto always lost), Hinata didn't know the routine of just sitting back and enjoying the match.

"Yeah?" He was slightly confused by the new, unexpected intervention.

"Umm… An-no…. Naruto-kun, when will Kaka-"

"Hinata-chaaaan! Don't!" The blonde pulled a sudden childish attitude, crossing his arms and jutting out his lower lip far enough to look like a _real_ little kid. "Don't do that! It makes us seem… so not… teammates or friends!"

"Par-pardon, Naruto-kun?" The pale girl looked beyond confused, even more then Naruto had when she had interrupted them. After a moment, the blonde boy shoved his face in front of hers, pointing a finger accusingly at her. The finger which Naruto was pointing right in front of Hinata's face, also, causing the white-eyed girl to go cross-eyed before looking at Naruto questioningly (and a little fearfully).

"The 'kuns' and the 'chans'! It gets annoying after a while, even though it's only been about, what, a day? So just call me Naruto, Hinata-chan, and I'll call you Hinata if you want me too! OK?" He pushed back from the girl now, hand hanging from his neck and a bright grin on his face that practically begged Hinata to agree with him. Her mouth opened to form an answer before someone else's voice interrupted her, making the blonde's grin vanish and his head to turn to the speaker.

"How quickly you forget Sakura-_chan_," He stressed the formality, sarcasm evident in his voice as he glared holes past Naruto into distant space (but to Hinata, it looked suspiciously like he was glaring holes at _her_). "Right, Idiot?"

"Asshole!" A blush born of anger quickly enveloped Naruto's face, and he turned and stalked over to Sasuke, shoving his face into the smirking teen's this time. "I'm trying to make her feel welcome! And you're not doing anything to help her or me! Why you have to be such a dumb-ass, huh!"

It was a moment too late before Naruto realized that Sasuke had shoved his face even closer to his, bringing their noses so that they were slightly brushing past each other. Naruto could see the way the Sharingan activated up close now, watched the black lighten to a dark red, while the black swirls just… stayed.

He was brought out of his sudden stupor and amazement by the scent of apples and the breathe caressing his lips, and the words "What if I…"

He was brought even further out of it by a faint gasp and a loud 'Pop!' as Kakashi appeared on the scene. An hour earlier then usual.

In the instant it took for the smoke to clear, Naruto was in his daily stance and shouting "You're LATE!", Sasuke was in his normal stance of arms crossed and a bored expression, and Hinata was blinking with her usually busy hands hanging at her sides.

"Relax, Naruto." The Jounin gave a relaxed smile, as much as they could see. With years of Kakashi-face-reading experience, you could always tell what the other was feeling by his face. "I was coming quickly and on time, but then this old man challenged me to a Maki-mono eating contest…"

"LIAR! I know for a fact that you don't like Maki-mono!"

"Who ever told you that, Naruto?" Now the Jounin's face was amused behind the mask, and Hinata had started staring at all of them.

This was all very normal to Sasuke, routine even, as he laid back and watched.

"Uh… Ah… Ero-sennin!"

"Jiraiya? I haven't told him anything of the sort!"

"But… Ah… You see…"

The black-haired boy jumped in between Naruto's spluttering, having enough of the teasing Kakashi was putting the tan boy through. "Kakashi, do we have any missions as of late?"

"Iie, Sasuke. Not today. We have a B rank mission a week from now, though." The silver-haired man smirked as Naruto's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he began jumping up and done, yelling things like 'Finally! It's about TIME!' and 'Haven't had one of those in a while!' before he spoke again, voice clearly conveying the amusement he was feeling. "We are all transporting an important package to the Hidden Village of the Cloud. It's something for the Hokage, and it's medicine, courtesy of Tsunade. We are trying to win them over to our side, after all… Yeah, though. We might be attacked by some Sound."

He spoke this so casually, as if they didn't have a missing-nin from _that _village (and from this village, but he came back, so…). Naruto had the sudden urge to strangle him as Sasuke tensed at the word, back rigid and eyes narrowing. The Kyuubi-vessel didn't even notice that the Sharingan had faded back into black before he tried to break the tense silence with his loud voice, arms raising frantically. "Ah, ah! Hinata! Have you ever fought in a real battle? It's so cool! You get to kick the other ninja's asses! And the thought of hurting that bastard's forces i-"

The silence returned in a flash, Sasuke's back rigid, Kakashi reading his perverted book (which came out of nowhere), Naruto trying not to look at anyone, and Hinata obviously trying to think of a way to break the silence.

"N-Naruto-k… Naruto?" With the brief interruption of 'Hey, you got it!', she continued, voice trembling slightly. "I… fought Neji-s-sama once… and I have fought before… B-but my team did no-not usually do B-rank missions…"

The tension forgotten (at least, to Naruto) for a second, Naruto grinned widely, giving a classic Lee-pose by sticking out his thumb and putting his arm up enthusiastically. "Well, then, Hinata! You're in for a good time, because B-rank missions are AWESOME! You get to kick so much ninja butt that you don't know how many you beat up until you look around you and see all the bodies! I bet you could beat al-"

"Naruto?" Mid-rant interruption by Kakashi, who was still reading.

It was then Hinata looked over at the Jounin and finally caught what he was reading, and a furious red blush covered her face as Naruto spoke.

"What?"

"For now, we got a C-rank mission to go find a bunch of rabbits that got loose. And they bite, so be careful."

"SHIT!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Finally, Gawd! This chapter would NOT finish. It was pissing me off beyond all high heaven! God. Rawr. At least I am DONE, FINALLY.

AND I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOONER! I PROMISE!

NOTES:

_Kawarimi no Jutsu: _A jutsu used to quickly replace a body with a close by object.

_Kagemane no Jutsu: _Allows the user to control their own shadow, changing it to any shape they wish, and extending/shortening it inside a certain radius. When the shadow contacts the opponents shadow, it combines the two, making the opponent do anything the user does.

_Doki Doki: _A sound your heart makes when it's in love, or surprised, or something equally shocking. Think of… Lee seeing Sakura and his heart going 'Doki Doki!'.

_Maki-mono_: Maki-mono is vinegared rice and fish (or other ingredients) rolled in nori seaweed, kappa-maki is cucumber-filled sushi rolls, and ebi is boiled shrimp sushi.

_Ero-sennin_: Perverted Hermit. It's the nickname that Naruto calls Jiraiya and Kyuu-kun changed it from Pervert-sennin because he thinks that it sounds better when its Ero-sennin.

God. I'll finish now and say one thing:

I hate feeling guilty.

So, review, don't rant about my lateness, and I'll definitely will get it out sooner then 5 months.

Kyuu-kun: Please don't rant about her lateness with this… its was more my fault, because I'm the beta and I didn't do it until about… two months after she initially handed it to me. Like she did, I had a bunch of crap going on IRL and so therefore, there was no point in trying to do a shitty job on it when I could wait and beta in my right mind. I hope you forgive the lateness… but please don't bitch about it. That's not nice!


	10. That you

WHOO. WRITING SPREE.

Meaning you can expect 11 and 12 much sooner than three months XD;;

But, yes. Thank you for all of the reviews, thank you for supporting me, and here are the usual things:

**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. And, seriously, if I claimed them, what could you take? You can't take the dog XD;; Kyuubi-kun doesn't want you too XD.

**WARNING**: This contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning that it's boyXboy love and sex. The good stuff XD.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I now have no beta X3;. This is due to the fact that me and dear Kyuubi-kun decided that it would be for the best if she focused on her life instead of my story! (And, holy shit, I can tell you that she is _busy_). But, so, Here's another plea: Can anyone be my new beta for free? XD;. Just good enough to catch any spelling and grammar mistakes, please? E-mail me at: 'ali UNDERSCORE the UNDERSCORE freak15 AT hotmail DOT com' if you're interested!

O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O- Scene Change. Because you all know what scene is which by now!

On with the chapter!

O.O.O.O.O

**Put me Out, Chapter 10**

_**That you care…**_

_This place is a bloodbath  
And we won't be taken alive  
We stand alone  
Under fictitious skies _

You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise  
Our hearts beat strong under fictitious skies  
You were always my enemy, suck the life out of me  
Your words are deadly weapons  
Killing me, destroying me  
Your words are deadly weapons  
Scatter my brains across the wall

You were my compass  
Leading me to nowhere fast  
Promises were lonely roads  
I followed you down like a map

_-Secrets Don't make Friends, by From First to Last_

-

The flesh and bone under his one hand, so smooth and turning red and positively _delicious_, twisting to his fingers and thumbs every movement, and there was hardly any breathing coming from anywhere but his own mouth…

And Sasuke could still speak.

"You wouldn't kill me, Naruto! You don't like… killing." The pause due to the fact that he had pressed harder, felt the little heart in Sasuke's neck, the pulse, pressing against his fingers and retreating, pressing and retreating not even a second later, a continuous cycle he had never known the pleasure of feeling…

"Who ever said that?" His voice was normal now, not stressed, not _depressed and angry and those bad emotions._ Just… normal. Even. Bland. _Unemotional._

_Why do I feel this way?_

"You've never killed on purpose before! You got… got sad every single time you killed someone!" The voice was strained, and Sasuke had stopped struggling, arms limp and unresponsive under his own feet, and he could swear that he _felt _Sasuke's pulse _underneath his feet_…

"…They were nameless, unknown to me. I didn't know if they had a family or not. Kids, a loving spouse, good friends, people that loved them with all of their hearts… Too many possibilities. But you… I know that you don't have anything but the love of your adoring _fans_." His voice…wasn't his own. How could it not be his own? Whose was it? Was it the Kyuubi's?

No, it wasn't, because he could feel the Kyuubi's amusement, the _dark _laughter as it watched his little show of insanity, his little _breaking_ of reality.

_When did it start breaking, Naruto?_

"Naru…gaaahh…"

"But, _you, Uchiha, you _only have the love of your adoring _fan girls_, the _many loves _of your adoring fan girls, even back when you were gone, they remained loyal, they still_ Goddamn loved you. _How can you not…_"_

He had pressed harder without even knowing it, the pulse under his fingertips fluttering even more quicker, and the feeling of nausea was overwhelming, because the pulse was somehow _inside _of him, and it scared him, because _Sasuke_ was inside of him again, and it was…

It was.

"Why didn't you choose one of those girls, Sasuke_-kun?_" Mocking, real mocking, and why was he acting like this? Hurting Sasuke! "They love you. They want you. They need you. Yet you choose me! Why, Sasuke!"

The anger and desperation were back in his voice again, and his hands had loosened, so dark against Sasuke's own pale skin and maybe he was going to act normal again, act better, act _like _he usually did.

"Because… I… You're… You're you. You are… Naruto. The only person I have ever come to need as much… as I can." And this voice was calm, even unworried, as if Sasuke knew what he was doing, as if he knew what he was doing to him, and then there was this _rage…_

He tightened his hands around Sasuke's throat again, lifted and smashed the back of his head into the ground, and he felt satisfaction in seeing Sasuke's eyes widen in _something _close to fear but not _quite…_

"But why, you asshole! What is so damn irresistible about me, huh? Is it my power? Is it the way I act? Is it the way I look? Because, fuck it _all_. I hate that power, I act most of my life out like some damned _play_, and this is the face that everyone _hates. _So, what is it, huh, Uchiha? Why am I _so_ fucking irresistible to you?"

The questions, the questions, ones he didn't even know existed to that extent in his head until it came into those exact words, and the urge to bash this damn person's head into the ground was almost unbearable until the voice, now less calm, more hurt and frustrated (and the rage subsided, and he felt something that scared him, but he brushed it off, because he was panicking about _something_…) spoke, spoke over the pulse under his feet and hands and the pulse _inside_ of him.

"Because, you know what… everything is like. You know what loneliness is, you know what losing someone is, you know what death is… and what the _bad _emotions feel like. You know what I do. You're… like me, but different."

This sentence, spoken so clearly and suddenly with a monotone and _when had Sasuke known he knew what the bad feelings were?_

"…Shut up…"

The truth, the pulse, the voice, the thoughts, the bad feelings, the _everything…_

"Shut up…"

Raising his arm. The sound of skin against bone.

"Shut UP."

Again.

"Shut UP."

Something breaking, and he couldn't see anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

And then there was that unbearable _silence_, where the voice and the thoughts and the pulse left him and he was left with no sound. And then the sounds of his child hood… No sounds. He had been alone, and there was no one, and now Sasuke was here…

He was confronted with blood and a sad, understanding smile as he looked at his hand and passed it, to the passive face of his friend, his rival, his… The person…who loved him… Smiling after his knuckles hurt him, after he _himself _hurt him and _why _was Sasuke Goddamn _smiling _of all the dumbest things to do!

_Why am I hurting him?_

"…Why…" His voice, broken and harmed by thoughts of blood but confused, and Sasuke's, tired and harmed by his words, yet still smiling.

"Because I love you."

He didn't even know when he had scratched Sasuke's face again with those long, long nails, not his but his, so now he had whisker marks, so like his own but _better better better._

"Why…" Tightening his hands over that pale, white throat with the pulse trying to _escape. _"Are…" Crushing his feet against the inner part of the elbows and feeling the pulse _moving_ where his feet went. "You…" Tightening. "So…" Crushing. "Understanding?"

Something hitting his face, not skin but something warm and sticky, and he had to close his eyes to the sight of Sasuke coughing and something was coming out of his mouth, not words or sounds or anything _soothing_ too help this… everything. Too help this _everything._

_Something _was on his lips now, and could feel it on his eyebrow too, falling down his right eye, and he let go of Sasuke's pale throat unconsciously and he licked the substance.

_MetallicRedTangyBLOOD_

Blood. He was tasting blood.

A hand lifting, and he didn't know when he had lifted it to wipe away the blood on the rest of his eye and it was so _startling _red against his skin and it looked _odd _and it scared him somehow, but there was another emotion besides fear, and… It was pulling him to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke's smile had faded into his eyebrows creasing and he was coughing lightly, and there was something on his skin, even more startling against Sasuke's then his own and _red _is the color he loved because of Sasuke's eyes and it was so _red…_

_And then…_

The taste of it, the essence of Sasuke's life, was filling his mouth and his tongue had swiped against Sasuke's neck, along the collarbone, and there was a shudder. He looked up and he was met with red eyes and swirling black and _God._

He was licking Sasuke's blood off of his throat and he could feel the excitement of the Kyuubi and his own excitement, so much _bigger _than the Kyuubi's and _he was licking Sasuke's blood like a damned animal_.

His hands were on Sasuke's shoulders and they were in front of him now, covered in Sasuke's life and he could only think _Sasuke'sSasuke'sSasuke'sSASUKE'S_ before he slammed the palms of his hands into his eyes and sat there on the bloody Sasuke, and feared the _raw _emotions in him.

_I am so fucked up._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kakashi-sensei! Have I ever told you I hate you!"

"Those words are so hurtful, Naruto! Blame the Hokage for giving us such dull missions!"

"I'm blaming you for accepting them! We had to catch the same damn rabbits we caught 4 days ago! Why couldn't you have accepted a different mission, like delivering important messages to a country near here!"

"Usuratonkachi, we have a mission like that in three days. It would be stupid for us to do a mission like that now."

"Ah! Shut up, Bastard! Sure, you're fine with catching rabbits and babysitting, but I'm getting real piss- Rabbit!"

In a matter of seconds the blonde had ran off into the bushes, hot on the rabbit's trial and leaving his three other teammates behind. He crashed through the bushes in the pursuit, probably leaving a fair amount of destruction in his path. By the time he had caught the snowy-white rabbit, he couldn't see the others anymore.

He shrugged. This was the second last one. Maybe he could make Sasuke and Kakashi catch the last once since he seemed to have been catching them _all_ (except for one or two, which Hinata had caught while he was in pursuit of others). He silently decided that he was going to kick both Kakashi and Sasuke's asses when he got back.

It only took a few minutes before he was back where he started again, a grin on his face as he held the struggling rabbit in his arms. The grin faded slightly when he realized that only Hinata was standing there, looking flustered and holding another rabbit, this one brown with white spots.

"Hinata, where did Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei go?" He gave her a confused look which she returned with a weak smile, struggling with the rabbit which was intent on jumping out of her arms before talking.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei said that h-he had to get ready for ou-our mission 3 days from now, while Sasuke-kun s-said that you could at-take the rabbit's back yourself. I stayed behind beca-because I thought it would be mean to le-leave you with all the work." She gave another smile after her unusually long explanation, a slight blush painting her cheeks as she witnessed a huge and thankful grin spread over the blonde's face.

"Ah, thanks Hinata! I could have done it myself, but you know! Hey, how about after this I treat you to ramen for being so nice!" He gave an even bigger smile at the thought of ramen and sharing it with a good friend, mentally planning which ramen he would have first. _Yeah, I think beef ramen will be good, followed by…_

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" She looked sheepish for a second after using the honorific, not quite used to not adding it, before continuing. "That would be too much! A-all I did was w-wait for you!"

"Yeah, that's why! Because you waited. That bastard didn't wait for me, and neither did Kakashi-sensei, so they skip out on the once-in-a-life-time Uzumaki treat!" This was followed by a peace sign, soon dropped because the rabbit had come close to dropping out of his arms.

A small giggle after the statement from the usually quiet girl. "A-alright Naruto. We have to go drop off the rabbits first, t-though."

"Where is the house? I'm hungry! I can't wait to eat my beautiful ramen!"

"It's on the E-east part of Konoha, Naru-naruto."

"Aren't we on the west part?"

"Y-yes."

"Crap!"

O.O.O.O.O.O

Stupid rabbit. Stupid owner for letting them get out. Stupid…everything! He should chew the owner out for being so stupid as to let every single rabbit lose… Again.

With that in mind, he waited for the nameless person behind the door to open it after Hinata knocked. The blonde already had an imaginary conversation/fight against the other guy in his head. _Hey, you asshole, why the hell are you so stupid as to let these stupid rabbits out again!_

The door opened, and his words died in his throat as he stared at the person that opened the door. He couldn't chew out a girl as pretty as her!

The girl (who actually looked to be about early twenties) had straight black-brown hair that fell past her shoulder blades and the kind of tan skin that didn't look artificial. Almond shaped eyes complimented her heart shaped face, and her lips were full and nice, while her nose was the perfect size for her face. She was very shapely and had big hips and bust, and it only enhanced the effect by the black skirt (with pink flowers at the bottom) and the low, v-cut, light pink shirt she was wearing.

The first words out of his mouth were "Wow. Are you a super model?"

She laughed before turning towards him, smiling. Her smile was real pretty until she got a full look at him. That was when the smile turned into a grimace and a very unbefitting frown as she looked him over. A second later, she replied with a curt "No." and turned to Hinata, who was standing there silently and blushing.

"Hi!" She now sported that smile again, her voice turning sweet as she talked to the younger girl. "You must have been the ninja that got all my rabbits back. I swear, they keep plotting against me!… Oh, how did you become a ninja? You look like you could be put in a magazine with that skin and hair!"

"Wah, Lady, I got a lot of the ra-"

She turned around at once and sent a scathing look at him that, basically, told him to 'Fuck off'. He immediately shut up for a second, stealing a look over at Hinata who was blushing even worse then before.

"A-ano, I'm n-not t-hat pre-pretty…"

"Oh, yes you are! I'm surprised you didn't pursue a modeling career! Your hair is so beautiful, too…"

It went on like that for fifteen minutes before Naruto spoke. "Hey, lady, I hate to bother y-"

She promptly spoke louder, casting a small glance at the corner of her eye as she said the next sentence. "And, of course, some people will never have _anyone_ to love them, where, when you're a model, a lot of people will love you!"

He froze at her words and missed the worried glance Hinata sent him before speaking again, voice just as haughty as hers. "Hey, miss! Sorry, but we got to get going! You know, hungry ninjas and all! And your rabbits are getting sleepy and hungry!"

The owner's eyes darted to him and held his angry gaze for a second, and then she sighed exasperatedly and over exaggeratedly, taking her hands off Hinata's shoulders (since she had been looking closely at her 'Goddess-like' face). "God, some people can be so _rude._ I'm sorry we had to cut the conversation short. Here, I'll give you my model agency's card…"

"What! I thought you said you weren't!"

She ignored him as she flew into the house, skirt disappearing behind the corner as she jogged somewhere.

"Naruto?" The voice was worried and with out a hint of embarrassment.

"What?" Kind of said in a snappish tone of voice, before he sent an apologetic look at her. It wasn't her fault.

"Are y-"

"Ah! Here, nin-girl! Here's my model agency and some money! You did such wonderful work, not getting my rabbits hurt at all!" She shoved the pieces of paper into Hinata's pocket, taking the rabbit from her gently and all but snatching the other rabbit from Naruto.

"Hey, why do-"

"Ok! Bye bye! And remember what I said about the agency!"

She immediately slammed the door in both of their faces, not leaving room for goodbyes of their own.

The tanned boy abruptly turned on his heel and started walking down the short steps, going slow until Hinata caught up to him. She glanced worriedly at him every few minutes as they walked towards the ramen bar, hands fidgeting madly. She finally spoke after a second, turning her head slightly towards Naruto before speaking in a soft tone.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" His voice was slightly gruff and he winced inside as he realized how angry he sounded at the girl. It wasn't her fault that the woman had hated him. He only now realized her as the girl that had once beat him up after he had told Konohamaru to try and copy her looks for Harem no Jutsu.

"Are you ok? That woman was very mean towards you…" A lack of stuttering again, this time ignored as she fully faced Naruto. "Ano, she had no ri-"

"Ah, Hinata! I'm fine!" This was yelled happily, almost overly so, until he toned it down a bit and flashed her a winning smile. "She was just dazzled by my amazing looks and didn't know how to act!" He laughed loudly and boisterously, grin firmly in place. "I think she was amazed by you too, Hinata! She gave you her agency!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" He ignored the honorific again as she blushed brightly, fingers fidgeting madly again. "I'm not t-that pr-pretty…"

"I say you are and she was right to give you that card! Now let's go! I'm so hungry!"

"A-alright…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Man, they were soooo close to the ramen bar, he could taste it in the air!

He chattered brightly and happily with Hinata about the wonders of ramen and how it was actually a _very _healthy, despite what everyone said. It had all the fruits and vegetables, and meat and things, and noodles! It was bound to be healthy and the guys who said it wasn't were wrong!

The blonde continued on the rant that could go on for hours, only stopping to take a breathe and to let the girl accompanying him get a word in. He only stopped for another reason after Hinata saying something about how a dish called tonkatsu was very good, also.

He was staring at the Yamanaka flower shop, which was (of course) florally decorated with happy colors. It was the kind of shop lovers would surely go too for presents.

Yet he _knew _that Sasuke was not the kind of lover to buy presents.

Hell, he was even sure that Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to be standing in the shop and talking to Sakura and Ino (both wearing aprons).

He was about to go over there before he caught the time of the clock in the shop above his three friends heads.

"Ah, shit!"

"Ano?"

"2 more minutes before the special is closed! We gotta go!" A quick thought of '_I'll definitely come back before that flower shop closes' _dashed into his mind before he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Shit! We gotta hurry!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hinata?" He gave the money to the old man who had served them saying a loud "Thanks for the delicious ramen!" before looking back the girl.

"Y-yes Naruto?" She looked back at him after looking out at the street, blinking at his sheepish grin.

"Ah… can we stop at the flower shop before you go home? I saw Sakura there earlier and I wanted to say hi, but we only had two minutes before the special closed!" He laughed lightly, walking outside with her into the slowly dying light. "So can we?"

"S-sure, Naruto. I wanted to g-get some flowers for m-my room anyway…"

"Alright! Hey, are you excited about the B-rank mission? I can't believe we were put on one again!"

"Ano, again?"

"Yeah, that time…"

They continued to talk about the first B-rank mission both of them had ever had during the distance it took for them to get to the flower shop, which was only about 8 minutes. In that 5 minutes, Naruto learned that Hinata had been on 5 B-rank missions, 18 C-ranks, and a lot of D-ranks. Every time they went on a B-rank, they had encountered a lot of trouble.

The blonde looked impressed as they entered the florally decorated shop, grinning and teasing her lightly. "I bet you saved those guys' asses every time, hey Hinata-saaaama?"

She blushed brightly, looking down shyly and stuttering madly. "Nar-Naruto! I'm n-nt worthy to be c-called that b-by you! Please d-don't!"

He laughed. "Fine, fine, Hinata. Uuuhhh… Crap. Where's the people that help you and all?"

As if on cue, a lady with blonde hair (shockingly identical in color to Ino's, though hers was more in a short-haired cut) popped out of the backroom, grinning brightly. "Hello, how may I help you two? It's so weird seeing couples in this late…"

Immediately, Naruto burst out laughing and Hinata blushed even more. The blonde snorted a last time before correcting her mistake. "No, we're not girlfriend and boyfriend. I just wanted to see if Haruno Sakura was here, or Uchiha Sasuke. I saw them earlier in here, and I just wanted to say 'Hi'…"

The lady blinked, putting a finger to her lip to think. After a second, she shrugged. "I saw them earlier here with Ino, yeah… But I guess they went somewhere with her. Haven't seen them since, like…" She checked the clock quickly. "Half an hour ago! I'll tell them you came to see 'em, ok?"

A bright smile between the two, and Naruto nodded. "Ok, thanks shopkeeper-san!"

"Oh, don't bother with that! I hope I see you two again soon, maybe as a couple!" A high laugh as the two ninja exited the shop and waved goodbye.

Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder once out of hearing distance, still chuckling under his breath every few seconds. "Hinata, ya know she was just joking with us, right?"

"A-Anou, I k-know, but…"

"It's ok! Let's just get you home, right? I'm gonna walk you home too, k?"

"O…Ok…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day, just wait and see, you're all gonna have to acknowledge me…. And… Uh…" Naruto thought hard for the next part to his new little chant, passing the trees that entered into town and towards the ramen shop. He could still grab another bite to it, right? It wasn't _too_ late yet.

He mouthed more words and senseless rhymes to the song as he walked near the flower shop, adding something about ramen to it. " I like ramen, especially miso, and… uhh… It's as good as…"

"Idiot!"

"What, Sasuke bastard?" The words were out of his mouth immediately, interrupting his song as he looked up and to the right of him from the ground to glare at the familiar person.

"You interrupted my song, you bastard!"

Sasuke seemed to blink and stare at him openly in confusion (though the Uchiha would have said it was a trick of the light). "Song?"

"…Nevermind. Hey, did you just come out of the flower shop?" He noticed that Sasuke had come from behind him, and he had _just_ passed the flower shop. Meaning Sasuke couldn't have come anywhere but the flower shop. Or an alley. But what would have he been doing in an alley?

"Yeah. What of it?" He looked slightly defensive, voice taking on a slightly aggressive tone to it. The tan ninja brushed it off as PMS.

"Why? Were you visiting Sakura? I saw she was there earlier!"

"None of your business."

"What! Sasuke, you asshole, it is my business! I haven't seen Sakura in weeks! Now you tell m-"

"She said she'd talk to you guys after the B-rank mission, at the hospital. She says you better not purposefully hurt yourself so she'll have to treat you."

"She said something about me! Tell her that I miss her and that Hina-"

"Tell her yourself. We're supposed to meet her after our mission, remember?"

"… Fine, Sasuke, you bastard. You could have told me earlier that she was gonna be at the flower shop!" He huffed, sending an pissed off glare at the black-haired teen. "If you were going to the flower shop to see her, then I could have come along."

His companion looked at him oddly for a second before turning his head away. "I didn't know Sakura was going to be there."

"Huh? Nani?" Why would Sasuke go to the flower shop if he didn't know Sakura was going to be there? The only other reason would be…

An idea flickered in his head and he slowly grinned, slightly lecherously. "Aaaaaah, were you buying flowers for a girl, Sasuke? Do you looooove someone? I can't believe that Sasuke has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up, dunce. It's none of your business." He received a low growl and a deadly Uchiha glare. Of course, he was immune to it. He was the great Uzumaki Naruto! He could withstand anything! (except Sakura's punches).

"Sasuke has a girlfriend, Sasuke has a girlfriend!" His chant continued until he received a whack upside the head and he pouted, clutching it. "Asshole."

"I was trying to ask you if you want to go to the monument to look at the stars. The moon is supposed to be red tonight."

"Ah! Ok!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Sasuuuuke! Look at the pretty stars! And the moon is soooo red!"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm trying to enjoy it."

The blonde snorted but fell silent as they lay beside each other, heads lying on the hard rock that belonged to the Kages of the past.

The stars were really bright tonight (probably because of the fact that they were at the highest point in the village, and lights shone only below them), and the moon was a glorious red. This was the second time he had ever saw a red moon.

The first was when he had gone and trained with Jiraiya those years. They had been in a small village where men still didn't trust light bulbs enough and it was rule for everyone to be in bed before dark. He had snuck out and sat upon there rented house, staring up until dawn at the inky bright sky.

But, shit! The stone was hard and it was hurting his head. The fact that he was wearing his hitai-ate and the knot was bugging him beyond all words wasn't really helping his dilemma either. It was really annoying!

For the next five minutes Naruto tried to get into a comfy position, from turning all the way around so Sasuke's feet were near his head to laying on his belly and holding his head up with his chin. He growled in frustration a few times after that before sitting up, sighing.

"What's wrong?" The voice Sasuke gave was slightly annoyed but nonchalant, and Naruto snorted at his false try at concern. Bastard.

"I can't get comfy. My hitai-ate is bugging me and the stone is really hard…" He pouted. "I can't enjoy the stars or moon at all!"

"Just… Take off your hitai-ate."

"No! I like to keep it on my head at all times, unless I'm sleeping! It's stupid to have it otherwise if you just take it off after doing a mission or practicing!" He stared at Uchiha as if he had suggested he do something totally repulsive. "Unlike a certain someone…"

A frustrated sigh and the young ninja looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "…Put your head on my stomach then."

"What! Pervert! Why?" That was so uncalled for! He was trying to enjoy the stars, for Christ-sakes, not molest Sasuke!"

"I'm not being perverted. It would just be comfier, even with your hitai-ate on. It isn't as hard as the ground."

Sasuke looked completely undisturbed about what he had just offered to the blonde, but his own mind was whirling. But that's what lovers usually do, isn't it? Get all mushy and touch each other a lot and without any real good reason!

After contemplating this for a few moments, he came to a conclusion: Sasuke wouldn't try and get all mushy with him. It just wasn't like him. And he was only offering to make everything more comfy and enjoyable for him. It was probably a lot better than the ground too…

A moment later he had his head resting on Sasuke's stomach, the knot of his hitai-ate a fading annoyance as he pointed up at the night sky at one of the many bright stars. "Hey, hey! Did you see the falling star, Sasuke? It was so cool!"

"No. You know you have to make a wish now, right? When you see a falling star."

"Ah? Really? I never knew that!" He really didn't know that! He wondered how Sasuke knew before brushing it away. Maybe it was a thing parents told their children at night, for a bedtime story. He refused to dwell on that thought long, so he asked another question. "How do you make a wish Sasuke?"

A hand rested on his hair after he said this, but he chose to ignore it, even as it began to sift softly through the strands of blonde. After a second more, Sasuke spoke again. "Just make a wish in your head. You can't say what it is or else it won't come true."

"Ah! Ok! Be quiet, I'm making a wish now!"

Sasuke chose to be quiet after this, and Naruto thought for a split second before making a quick and secret wish. _I wish that Sasuke would never leave again_.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

And there is chapter 10! DONE, and I liked the sap at the end XD. So cute, and it was kind of weird for me to write something like that! They were kind of OOC, but… Oh well. My story! And everything is OOC here! XD

Notes:

1)Tonkatsu: A yummy Japanese dish the can either be chicken or pork. A breaded cutlet with tangy sauce… I suck at describing XD It's good though!

And, YES, there was a lot of scene changes, but it was essential to the story this time! If I hadn't, this story would have been much longer XD.

Anyway, this chapter was finished before chapter 9 even got out! Just had to be edited XD;;

Leave me a 'Doki Doki' and I'll be very happy! XD

Later!


	11. Love?

Chapter 11, people, and OMG, it's so sooooooon!

Writing mood, man. It's a good thing. Keeping it short, so here it is: Chapter 11.

**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. And I own nothing. No SUE!

**WARNING**: You should know by now what this story is about. Boy's love, angst, and a good helping of both!

**_SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTE:_** I have realized that the one-year birthday of 'Put me Out!' has passed! I am a damn good author, ain't I? But, yes! It was published on 6-14-04 (JUNE 14, 2004!), so… HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR MY (2nd!) LONGEST RUNNING STORY!

**_VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: _**For those who have visited by author page, you may already know this. But for those who haven't: **I MAY BE CREATING A DIFFERENT STORY, but it has a different format and the same plot.** I'm basically saying that I'm going to create a different story that will be named 'Put me Out: Version 2', or something less corny. It will just have a different format, which will be that it won't have a 'first and second' part. The first parts will be the later chapters, and I'm going to improve on the second parts so that they can become full chapter material. So, that said, tell me if this would better enhance your understanding of this story, or if I should just not waste my time. Ok?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO- _separates first from second part_

O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O- _End Chapter_

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

O.O.O.O.O

**Put me Out, chapter 11**

_**About with all…**_

_I was your mind, you were my, my enemy,  
You were mine, I was your, your enemy,  
You would mind, I was your, your enemy,  
You were mine, I was was your en ... aaahh _

You rang  
Your ears rang

I was your mind, you were my, my enemy,  
You were mine, I was your, your enemy,  
You would mind, I was your, your enemy,  
You were mine, I was was your ena ... aaahh

_-Hairspray Queen, by Nirvana_

-

Sasuke's blood.

His hands, his palms, his arms, all of them were burning his eyes and eyelids because there was blood on them and he was shoving them, pushing them into his eyes _hard, _with all of his strength, because he could not believe he had done that to Sasuke. Had choked him, had licked his blood, had made him whiskers identical too his own… Couldn't believe that he had gotten _excited _from it and _that terrified _himso much that he didn't want to be _awake _and _conscious._

He wanted to be dreaming in a far away place with Queen Maab giving him dreams that were so much better than _anything _he could ever imagine, including being Hokage and being _clean_ from all the hate-filled stares of the villagers. Yet all of that wasn't _possible _to him now, now that he had tried to kill one of the citizens of Konoha, one of the most _precious_, even if this person did _abandon_ them all.

'_Abandon, abandon, abandon… I hate that word. It means leaving.'_

He was reminded again, oddly, of the blood of Sasuke's, how it had abandoned Sasuke in favor of being on clothes like a jubilant costume of a masquerade ball, and he become painfully _aware _of it, and how much of it was on him.

Everywhere he could feel, he could feel Sasuke's blood, which was burning with such a live _vengeance_, such a fierce feeling, and he couldn't believe he hadn't cried yet, hadn't screamed out why he totally hated himself right now and how he loved Sasuke because he did love Sasuke and he didn't know why he loved Sasuke _now_ of all these timesafter _hurting _him to an extent where it _excited _him.

Their was a salty taste to the mixture of metallic sweetness, creating a peculiar taste in his mouth and it was quite… It felt… It was _odd_, since he couldn't think of anything besides _'I'm so fucked up'._ He didn't know where the taste was coming from until he comprehended that tears were actually leaking from his eyes and passing the palms smashed into them, so much that it was beginning to hurt, and at _least _he was crying for what he did to Sasuke and what Sasuke did to _Hinata._

_'Hinata. Hinata Hinata Hinata. Lying in the hospital, blood running down her body, _covering _her completely, I can't see her eyes…'_

Hands, attached to arms, which had a pulse, which he could hear so loudly in the silence, had gripped his wrists and somewhere in the confusion of figuring out which pulse belonged to whom did he realize he could see, and he could see Sasuke's face and there was hardly any blood on it, just smudged, and he knew Sasuke had wiped it all away. Wiped away the evidence of the fact that he had been trying to _really _hurt Sasuke.

'_Like Sasuke was trying to _really _hurt Hinata?'_

_'Hinata Hinata HinaTA. _Like a song. _Hinata Hinata HinaTA.'_

"Naruto?"

His name sounded so unfamiliar at the moment, so… unreal. Like it wasn't his, because this person wasn't him, and who was he again? Who was he to begin with?

"Naruto…"

So unfamiliar but he knew that was his name, somehow, and he replied with a nod and a stare, and the only real red on Sasuke's face was his Sharingan, bright red against black and white. Another odd thought, and it was '_A white crow with black eyes or a black dove with red eyes?'_.

"Are you Ok now?"

_Ok?_ Ok, ok, ok. Two letters that meant fine, happy, good, _nothing_ near unhappy and other bad emotions, _nothing_ like the things _he_ was feeling.

"… Ok? I dunno. Are you Ok?"

Asked as a physical question, towards the neck which was red from blood and markings and the scratches on the pale skin in front of him, like whiskers, and he guessed that's how weird it looked on him too. But since Sasuke's were more red, maybe it didn't even look all that weird.

A smile-smirk (because Sasuke never did _truly_ smile) and the whiskers drew together slightly, because it wasn't a big smile-smirk, just a small one that conveyed something to him… Something he couldn't quite comprehend at the moment. "I'm OK."

He could only stare at Sasuke's face, notice that the shop that he could barely see from where he was (still sitting on Sasuke, and why was he still on him?) was starting to open and laughter was coming from an open window above him, and the question of 'How long have we been up?' sprang into his mind before he brushed it away.

"…Good."

Did he say 'good'? Or was it Sasuke?

"…Mmmm." Sasuke had brought a hand to his throat, was rubbing at the red marks that had come up (_from his own hands)_, rubbing away the rest of the blood he had missed. And he was drawn to staring at that hand before Sasuke spoke again, before words came running out of Sasuke's mouth and he could hear that _horrible_ pulse once more.

"We have missions soon. C'mon, let's go."

'_Hinata is usually on missions with us, but no, she's dying right now, in the hospital, with blood…'_

_'Since Sasuke hurt her, ya know?'_

A crunching sound and he didn't even know he had hit Sasuke, hit the exact same spot as before and he was standing up and backing away, backing away from someone who almost _murdered _his friend, and this was _Sasuke, _his best friend.

And for a second, his morals and thoughts and everything were mixed up and he was thinking something along the lines of _'Hinata isn't the kind of friend that I would do everything and anything for, and Sasuke is, and when she was trying to get close to me, maybe he got jealous and decided she needed to back off, and she wouldn't, so he _almost _killed her and thought that was good enough to show me that he _loves _me, and God…'_

It was broken. He wasn't sure what _it _was, but he missed it already, and he wanted it _back._

Maybe he would have to think about what _it _was later, when he was alone and Sasuke wasn't staring at him through all the blood and blood-red Sharingan and white pale hands and blonde hair. He only noticed it was his blonde hair when his dazed blue eyes focused on Sasuke as he spoke and his voice was beyond angry, frustrated and a little more than mad.

"What the hell, Naruto!"

So angry, he thought through the haze in his mind. Sasuke was really emotionally fucked. He was just making it worse too, wasn't he, by rejecting Sasuke in his twisted form of love for the other?

'_What am… I talking about?'_

"Sasuke?"

His own voice was layered with so much emotions, so much that it sounded like he spoke like wind would; a soft sound that still carried so far and would sound gentle, even if it was saying something that would _hurt._

"What?"

Still frustrated and a little mad.

What was he going to say again, and why? He could feel his mouth forming the words, fitting around each syllable, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth and teeth…but he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I dislike you, Sasuke. I really do."

Was that what he was trying to say? 'I dislike you, Sasuke. I really do.'?

He only had enough time to catch the look on his best friend's/rival's/lover's-but not-really-lover's-_now _face, because he had turned his back and _ran _as if he was wind, never minding the stares and shouts he got for his blood stained appearance, and he had a sudden wish. A sudden wish (and he was so _desperately _hoping for it)that he was the wind for a second, or a ghost again, so he could float away on a current of _nothingness._

And was he really trying to say that to Sasuke?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Aaaaah! Finally! The damned mission!"

Naruto let out a loud sigh of happiness as he threw up his arms into the air, flinging his covers off at the exact same time and giving the world a wicked grin. It was _that_ day! The day he'd be delivering the important medicine to the Hidden Village of the Cloud! Who cared what it was for, anyway? It was B-rank, and probably dangerous with lots of ninja ass he could kick!

His happy thoughts continued parading around through his head as he jumped out of bed with only his boxers on, flinging off his sleeping cap and running towards the kitchen and towards his precious ramen.

As he got it ready for the awful three minute wait for the ramen, he hummed a tune he often heard as a child. No, nothing was going to ruin his day! Except being killed. But there was a chance that even THAT wouldn't ruin his day, because he could come back as a ghost and haunt the bastard-that-had-killed-him's ass! Or even Sasuke's ass! He could just imagine embarrassing the guy every time he went somewhere, and even staying in his house to annoy him!

Any perverted thoughts that could have followed that were forcefully shoved out of his mind and into his ramen bowl as he blew the steam away from the top, almost drooling at the scent that followed the action. No, nothing could ruin his day, because a day started with ramen was bound to be a great day!

(Never mind that he practically ate ramen every single morning and when ever possible)

His joyful mood followed him into the shower and heightened as he found out that he had a lot of hot water left, and that there was a lot of soap to wash his hair with.

Yes. This was going to be a very, _very_ good day.

So caught up was he in his good mood and hot shower that he missed the sound of the bathroom door opening and the voice that accompanied it. The second time he heard it, he blinked before shrugging it off, washing the rest of his body with the soap and continuing the tune he had started humming earlier.

He only noticed the person when he thrust open the shower curtains a few minutes later and was met with the gaze of his cocky looking teammate.

For the first few seconds they only stared straight at each other in silence, Sasuke's brow gaining a tick and Naruto's eyes widening every few seconds. The silence was broken, of course, but not by what he expected.

"Nice, idiot."

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD AND WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST BARGE IN HERE LIKE THAT!" He had expected it to be broken by none other than himself and his trusty soap, but since it was already broken, he threw it as hard as he could at the boy still standing at the doorway.

It actually managed to hit him, and he almost gave a cackle before remembering that Sasuke was _still_ there and _staring._

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

The black-haired boy left slowly and peacefully, since he didn't have anything else to throw and he could only very well _yell_. Bastard.

With the click of the door and a sigh, he stepped out and sat on the ledge of his bath tub, hanging his head in self-pity.

Ok. Maybe this _wasn't_ going to be such a great day.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"… I still can't believe you walked right on in when you _knew _I was in the shower."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Like, c'mon! Steam was there. You could hear me showering. I was even humming, for Christ's sake!"

"Whatever."

"Geez, Sasuke, all the signs were there! I bet you're just a pervert like Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei, but a closet one, and you _wanted _to see me in the shower!"

Sasuke turned around abruptly at this, eyes giving The Deathly Uchiha glare and hands clenching in his pockets. His voice was a hiss and his eyes were slit, and Naruto got an image of the snake bastard in his head before quickly swiping it away. "I am _not _a closet pervert, idiot, and it's not like I _meant_ to see you. I was trying to tell you we were gonna be late since Kakashi-sensei decided to leave earlier then he told us."

He paused for this new information, since both had been too embarrassed to actually speak to each other before Naruto had commented on Sasuke's 'keen' observational skills. The pause was only that, _a pause_, before he gave the Uchiha a wicked grin. "Liar."

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and turning, starting to walk away. "I obviously can't convince you that not every person in Konoha wants to see your naked ass."

"Just you, Sasuke!" He laughed, catching up to his friend and slinging an arm over the boy's shoulders, getting a disapproving glare for the action. "You know you want me!"

He laughed again, fluttering his eyelashes at his comrade in a complete and stereotypical girl-in-love fashion. Receiving no response, he pouted, dropping the act and crossing his arms. "You're no fun, Sasuke. You can't stand a bit of teasing at all! It's hard being your friend!"

He huffed a bit, reluctantly removing his arm away from his chest to hook them behind his head. Geez, the guy was being more an ice prick than usual. Could seeing him naked really do that to you?

… He hoped not. He didn't want to be all virginal all his life, ya know.

They continued on in silence, Sasuke in his icy silence and Naruto in his angry one. It continued and continued until Naruto got sick of it and awkwardly started to get a conversation going through them, even if it might have been one of all insults.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke's voice was stiff and quiet, as if it hadn't been used in a while. Naruto obliviously continued on anyway, ignoring any warning signs Sasuke was giving him.

"What's the medicine for, anyway? Is it for some stupid little disease or is the Kage there dying or something?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, one hand coming out of his pockets and readjusting the backpack on his shoulder. "The medicine we're delivering is an antidote for a deadly poison that resulted from a fatal snake bite, for the Kage's daughter. No one knows where the snake came from, or if it was even a snake, since it could have been easily copied to look like a snake bite. All we know is that he has about a week or so before she dies."

"Oh… But why do they need us?"

"Because Tsunade-sama is an expert healer and this particular potion requires careful ingredients and measurement that Hidden Cloud doesn't have."

"…Oh."

He really wished that someone would interrupt at the appropriate time so there wouldn't be so much _silence_. He didn't really know what to say, either; what did you say to your best _guy_ friend that saw you naked for the first time and by accident?

Well, granted, they had always dressed in the same room. It just was that they didn't face each other while dressing.

Shit. He hated silences.

For the next 15 minutes, they moved on in said silence, the only noises being the normal ones and his own raging thoughts. When the appropriate distraction _did_ come, he felt like tearing his hair out and kicking Sasuke's ass while he was it.

"Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Hinata glanced shyly at the two boys, hands busy with holding the backpack's straps to do much fidgeting.

Naruto grinned, desperately happy for the diversion Hinata was at the moment. "Ohayo Hinata! Are you ready for the big mission today? I can't wait! I want to kick some ninja ass!"

And so the silence was broken by Naruto's chatter, Hinata's sounds of agreement, and Sasuke's footsteps.

As the blonde babbled on, jumping from one topic to another, he couldn't help but feel… _creeped out._ He knew Sasuke was staring at the back of his and Hinata's head, and that it wasn't a friendly, passing glance either. Sasuke was hard core _staring_, and he swore that if he turned around, he could see the bad vibes coming off of Sasuke as if it was one of those rain clouds you could see in cartoons. It wasn't as if he hadn't felt it before, of course; just never like _this._

It was really, _really_ creeping him out.

When he got fed up and was about to turn around and yell at Sasuke for glaring (which probably would have ended up in them arguing, Sasuke saying he wasn't and Naruto declaring he was, the stubborn bastard…), Hinata had said something that both shocked and amazed him.

"Naruto… Kakashi-sensei's waiting by the gate… We're we supposed to be there earlier?"

The number one loud-mouthed ninja whipped around and almost fell over in the process, blue eyes widening to the size of Ramen bowls as he saw that, yes, Kakashi-sensei was there, and he wasn't even reading his almost-always-present perverted book!

When they got there, he felt oddly misplaced, because he couldn't yell the usual 'YOU'RE LATE!' to the silver-haired Jounin. Shit, he expected the guy to yell that at _him _for some reason, for irony or something like that.

Of course, that didn't happen and the perverted shinobi smiled through the mask, voice bright as he spoke. "Ready to go and deliver the medicine?"

And, of course, he was the only one to scream the usual 'Hell yeah!' in excitement. Sasuke grunted and Hinata nodded. That was it.

Geez, was he the only one with spirit on the team?

The blonde shrugged it off and grinned brightly, running slightly ahead and yelling off some random remark about ninja and fighting. '_B-rank mission, here I come!'_

O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O

YAY! FUCKING DONE! I was having trouble with the ending, also, and it was killing me inside for about a week before I finished it, and when I was tired too X).

SCHOOL HAS STARTED. So even more lack of updates, since I moved to a new school ;;. Hope that doesn't make you all shy away from this fic, because… While, yeah XD.

I've realized that my endings suck and are my weak points! So please bear with them until I become better at them!

**_READ The important note at the top, because it decides something about 'Put me Out'!_**

That said…

Review, because the button gets hungry and likes to chew my fingers off, rendering me useless to write! SAVE MY FINGERS! X3. Or you can just review to make me happy XP.


End file.
